Sanctuary
by Me and Mrs Jones
Summary: Brady Fuller, a vet, just secured a job at an Animal Sanctuary in the small town of Forks. His best friend Seth, a stripper, drives him from Florida making it an adventure. What neither of them knew was the adventure had only just begun when they meet two very hot guys and a cute Edward with really big balls. ALL HUMAN kinda. M/M Brady/Paul Jacob/Seth Sex, drugs and Rock n Roll
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my own story written by me alone. **

**Would love to know what you think and if I should continue with this story. **

**Each chapter will be in the POV of either Brady or Paul the first few chapters will be introducing the characters that play an important part which will be Brady, Paul along with Seth and Jacob. **

**I will be using most characters from twilight although maybe not how you imagine. **

Brady's POV

I looked around the room one last time. This had been my home for the last eight years. Graduating with a doctorate of veterinary medicine, I had managed to get my dream job. I heard the sound of a car horn. As always, it was Seth being inpatient he was always in a hurry. Seth my best friend since we started kindergarten together. He finished high school and went straight out and got a job, education as was not his thing. He loved his job even though women pawed at him at every chance they got. The money was excellent and he lived in a nice apartment and with a succession of men coming and going. I told him he was a man whore and he would just shrug and smile.

Me, on the other hand, only had one serious relationship which ended a year ago when I found out he was married. Caius was a professor in my first year I should've known all the signs were there; not available most weekends or holidays ever. Seth hated him on sight which was another sign. Seth loved everybody always finding good in them. He told me he didn't trust him. Our friendship suffered as a result but, in typical Seth fashion, he was there for me when I needed him letting me cry on his shoulder.

"Oi Fuller, get your skinny ass down here I'm dying down here," Seth shouted loud enough for me to hear even three stories up with the windows shut.

Chuckling, I did one last sweep to check that I had everything. Seth called me anal when it came to everything. I checked and double checked whether it was my essays or my clothes. Not that I was vain. I just wanted to look respectable. Unlike Seth who would wear ripped jeans and shoes with holes in them but still looked a million dollars. Other than both of us liking men we had nothing in common but, it worked for us.

Neither of us had any interest in taking our relationship past friendship. Although, he was my first kiss and me his. At the tender age of twelve was when Seth told me he was gay. I didn't even know what it meant but, when he took me to his house and showed me Manhub, I knew I was very interested. We would race to his house after school, since he was left alone by his sister Leah who would babysit while their mother worked at the hospital. We had half an hour until Leah came home as she walked with her friends trying to chat up the boys from the other high school in town.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying until we leave?" I asked as I slid into his 1956 Chevy, his pride and joy. It was a beast of a thing and it suited him. With the way he drove, he needed a tank.

"Please, you know damn well I want a road trip and Gurty here needs a good run to blow some cobwebs," he said pulling out a smoke and lighting it.

"I wish you would give up that shit, dude. You know it is killing us both right?" I said pulling the smoke out of his lips and throwing it out the open window.

Sighing, Seth started Gurty and pulled out not checking his mirrors and almost slamming into the car coming down the road. The driver tooted at Seth who smiled while flicking them a bird. God, if I made it to my new job, it would be a miracle. I was planning on going home and seeing the olds but, since I came out things had become awkward. They supported me every other way but, they were always trying to hook me up with one girl or another. My dad, of course, blamed Seth for making me gay. He never really liked him since I first brought him home to play.

"So what's up, doc?" Seth said using a bad interpretation of bugs bunny.

"You're a dick. You know that right?" I chuckled.

"Oh, I know, baby. Want to suck me?" he said grabbing his jean clad crotch.

"Yeah, nah, I know where that's been," I said wrinkling my nose.

"You wish, Doc," he chuckled.

Minutes later we pulled up to his apartment and started unloading the few boxes I had. Most of it was books which were ear tagged from the hours of study. I was not a natural scholar so I had to work twice as hard as the rest of my classmates. I watched as our class started with over two hundred students to only forty-nine finishing after the eight years. Seth picked up the lightest leaving me with the books.

"Leave them. We will only have to reload them again next week," he said passing me a bag and slamming the boot.

Seth opened the apartment and threw my bags down making me have to climb over them to get through the door. Thankfully, he had a housekeeper come in three days a week. Otherwise, I would hate to imagine how disgusting the apartment would be. He was back in seconds carrying two cans of beer and throwing one at me. I put it on the table and picked up my bags heading to the spare room to let my beer settle before I opened it. Seth turned on the stereo full and his favourite band 'The Doors' filled the apartment and no doubt everyone elses. He walked past the open door already stripping. The guy had no shame. He hated clothes and walked around naked whenever he could. Hence, why he liked his job at the club he worked in. It was the only one in the city that went full monty. After years of asking, tonight I was going to finally watch my friend dance.

"Pizza or Pizza?" he yelled from his room.

"Um, pizza sounds good." I yelled back already slipping into what I called my 'Seth mode'.

I unpacked my bag and thanked the gods that I would have my own bathroom. Being a stripper, Seth had to shave and did so leaving his hairs in the bottom of his shower. I pitied the cleaner although, I'm pretty sure that Nahuel got bonuses by way of his employer's ass. I didn't blame Seth for that though because Nahuel was fuck hot and I wouldn't say no to a bit of him. His accent alone had me going to slush whenever he spoke. Even saying bleach sounded sexy. Seth leaned against the door naked as the day he was born with a smoke hanging from his lips watching me. I kept my eyes above his waist because as much as I say I didn't want sex with him, I hadn't had it in over a year. I was horny as hell and Seth was blessed.

"I don't want you to leave," he pouted.

"Yeah me neither buddy but, you know I can't say no, not to this," I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. You want to go play doctor to elephants and god know what else," he said smiling at me.

I scored a job at a sanctuary just outside Seattle. I had never heard of Forks. It was a small town where the sun hardly shined, unlike Florida but, it didn't matter. What mattered was I had the chance to do what I loved and that was to look after exotic animals as well as farm animals. The last vet retired and when I sent my application I was not expecting an interview since I was not even qualified. However, I got a call saying the owner would be in Florida to pick up a tiger who was about to have a cub. As always, the owner didn't know how to take care of a tiger let alone one who had gotten pregnant. I was to meet him at a café before the owner went to collect the tiger named Emily. Mike was passionate about his work and I couldn't help but be excited about joining his team. He had many different species, from apes to zebras all rescued. The work he did now though was mainly raising money to keep the sanctuary open. He offered me the job right there and then saying I would fit in well with the rest of the staff. I wasn't really a people person, part of the reason I became a vet. My father wanted me to follow him into medicine so I did the next best thing.

"Come with me to see Emily. They don't even know how far on she is," Mike said putting his napkin down and throwing money on the table.

Mike explained the situation. The owner admitted that he acquired Emily as a cub illegally and she was becoming dangerous because she was getting protective of her unborn. Pulling up to a multi million dollar house, we were quickly ushered around the back where there were tigers, lions, and even a panther in cages far too small for them. Mike mumbled under his breath that he wanted to take them all but sadly, he didn't have the room or the money to take them all. Emily was nearly full-term and needed to be moved right away otherwise, she would be having the cub in the unsuitably small cage she was pacing around. Mike talked to the owner while I went up to the fence and knelt down getting to lower than her and letting her see I was no threat to her. She growled in warning but sniffed the air with her eyes never leaving mine.

"Look at you, beautiful. Wow, you're going to be a good mama aren't you?" I said placing my hand flat on the wires careful not to let my arm anywhere close to it. I didn't want her to grab hold of my arm as she could rip it off with one bite of her big teeth.

She came over and sniffed and let her tongue lick my palm. She was a scared tiger which made her a dangerous one. But, I had no fear of her she was doing what she had to. Considering the poor shelter she had, she was a picture of health with her eyes bright and her fur shiny.

"So you think she will make it back to Forks?" Mike asked coming forward which sadly made Emily move back growling and baring her teeth.

"I think so although, you might want to have a vet travel with her," I admitted.

"You could do it," he said.

"I have my finals tomorrow otherwise, I would. Plus, I am not quite qualified remember?" I sighed taking one last look at Emily before moving back.

"Worth a try right," he said chuckling.

"Yeah, wish I could be there to see the cubs born though," I sighed.

The sound of the doorbell pulled me from my thoughts and Seth went to open the door. Shaking my head, I raced after him. Seriously, the guy had no shame and was just about to open the door when I stopped him. Pulling out my wallet insisting I paid. Shrugging, he went to the kitchen while I got the door and quickly paid for the pizza making sure I was blocking Seth from the pizza guy. Obviously, he delivered before and seemed disappointed that I answered the door fully dressed. Shutting the door behind me, I put the pizza down and grabbed a towel for Seth to sit on the couch. There was no way I was going to sit on a couch where his bare ass had been. Thankfully, Seth graced my presence by wearing boxers while we ate. Picking up the remote, we sat down and watched some random movie while eating our pizza and drinking more beer.

Seth went to get ready for work and I cleaned up our mess. Of course, he came out looking hot and he pushed me to my room to go change. I was planning on going in what I was wearing, After all, I was not on the pull. The place was going to be full of woman and, from what Seth said about his co-workers, they were all straight. Normally, they would walk out with some desperate woman who would pay them to sleep with them. Seth could make even more money if he wanted to but he said he would never go there. He only managed to get it up for the show by watching the other strippers. The last time I saw Seth cum, we were eighteen and in the last year of high school. We would sit with our backs to his wall beside the bed with his laptop between us and watched random guys fucking each other. We would toss ourselves off seeing who could shoot our loads the furthest. After graduation however, I put a stop to it and moved away leaving Seth to head for college. Seth however, followed me only two months later leaving his job as a waiter wanting to make a name for himself. He dreamed of being a singer and even though he had an amazing voice he never seemed to get his break. Occasionally, he would sing at the club but not often. Sadly, tonight was not going to be one of those nights. He was star billing in my honour so he said.

"You can come and oil me up if you like," Seth said as we walked through the club which was already half full with half drunk woman doing hen's nights for the bride to be.

Seth got his ass pinched repeatedly and someone even pinched mine making me let out a squeak. Kissing the owner Victoria, Seth introduced me before pulling me out the back.

"Don't let her near you she will eat you for breakfast," Seth warned as he slapped hands with the other strippers. My cock was instantly hard at the sight of half-dressed, almost-naked, sexy men.

"Settle down, boy. You haven't seen the best yet," he chuckled.

Soon Seth was in front of the mirror applying stage makeup bantering with the other strippers. I tried to keep my eyes focused on Seth but I couldn't help looking at the latest stripper to arrive. A guy called Eric. He was not like the others. His body was nothing to look at but, damn, if that dude didn't have a cock that went down to his knees.

"Told you," Seth said nudging me as he caught me looking. "He's married to a girl named Angela and they have six kids," he sighed running his eyes over his co-worker.

"Come on, you can do my back. I am on soon," he said making me turn my attention back to him.

Once covered in oil, Seth slipped his costume on. I chuckled as he put the Indian costume on with a large feathered headdress. He had lifted some weights as soon as we got there so his muscles were pumped. He told me to go out front and sit at the bar so I could see the show. I headed out and sat down. Victoria sat beside me ordering two vodka and orange juices for us. The lights went down and Seth was introduced. Unlike the other dancers, he used his real name. The crowd went wild as the spotlight came on. Seth had his back to them each ass cheek clenching and unclenching with the music. Money was being waved around before he even turned. Seth spread his legs and bent down looking between his them. I watched the crowd. Some of the woman were touching their nipples and a few rubbing their legs together or openly using their hands to rub their pussies. He gave them a sexy grin and somehow managed to get his head down as though he was doubled over. I had seen Seth do gymnastics at school so knew he was flexible but, damn.

"He's my best. I'm going to miss him while he's away," Victoria said smiling as she saw her customers throw the money on the stage.

"He seems popular," I said over the screaming woman drowning out the music.

However, Seth seemed to have zoned out and was just moving his body to music in his head. Slowly and teasingly he removed each piece of clothing. His cock hard and his hand stroking himself. He never let the customers actually touch him however and a few times bouncers would have to pull women from the stage so they couldn't. I was actually scared for my friend but, he seemed unfazed about it. When he was about to cum he let out a moan. Suddenly, the woman stopped screaming and listened to Seth's panting and moaning his eyes closed and biting his bottom lip. He let out a loud groan as his cum shot all over his stomach. The woman started screaming again begging to lick him clean. Seth came down from his orgasm, finally, and opened his eyes as though surprised to see where he was. He wiped the cum off his stomach and licked it making the women all but faint with lust. I was going to have to find a bathroom to find my own release. Seeing my friend cum was fucking hot. Women threw more money on the stage and someone picked it up while Seth gathered up his clothes before walking out the back as calm as anything. Asking where the bathroom was Victoria offered to come help me out. Declining her, I went to the bathroom making sure I locked the door pulling my cock out within two strokes I was shooting my load into toilet tissues. Waiting till I stopped shaking while catching my breath I went out back to find Seth sitting at the dresser with a smoke in the corner of his mouth counting notes in his hand. He must have had at least had five hundred dollars, probably more.

"Brady, where the hell did you go? I thought Victoria got you," Seth said looking at me frowning.

"Dude, that was fucking hot where the hell did you think I was?" I said feeling the heat on my cheeks.

Seth and I had a rule we didn't lie to each other. No matter how bad something was we would be honest. Jumping up, Seth came to me and looked me in the eye to see if I was telling the truth. Deciding I was he kissed me on the lips and thanked me before going back to counting his money putting his smoke back in his lips. Even his smoking was hot even though I knew it was bad for him. I wondered sometimes if me and Seth would've worked out but, all too soon, Seth would do something or say something that reminded me that he was not my type, just my friend.

"Good night tonight," he said smiling putting money to one side. No doubt it was Victoria's commission.

"Your shout then," I said picking up a fifty and heading out to get us both a well deserved drink.

I had to wait so, I turned to see the next stripper and it was Eric. He was even bigger hard and I had to admire how he could even get it up. I wondered what it would feel to have a cock up my ass that was that big.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Seth said whispering in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Come on, let's go find a bar with some dancing," he said grabbing my hand leading me out of the club.

I went to protest but he refused telling me he was too pumped up to sleep and needed to find a lay. I almost offered to help him out but knew it would strain our friendship. After the show he put on I knew it was going to be a very long road trip. Getting his preformance out of my head was going to be near impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry forgot to mention this is a M/M story.**

**Please I would love feedback love it or hate it. I want something.**

**Oh and I hate Edward Cullen, so sue me :P**

Chapter 2

Paul's POV

My phone woke me from my deep sleep and I quickly grabbed it hoping it was the call I was waiting for. Emily was due to give birth to her cubs anytime now. She had only been with us a week but, she was something special. Sure enough, she began to go into labour. I wouldn't do anything but sit and watch the camera live. She had to do this alone. She was a first time mom and it was not going to be easy. When I got to the sanctuary, Mike was already there along with a Alec who was on the night shift.

"How's she doing?" I asked pulling up a chair and sipping on my coffee.

"She is doing okay at the moment," Mike said smiling and patting my back.

I was the head keeper at Mike's Sanctuary. I started straight out of high school working my way up through the ranks. With money so tight, Mike would often be away leaving me completely in charge. I certainly wasn't in this for the money some months I didn't even get paid. Thankfully, my roommate, Jacob, would cover my ass with rent but, I would pay him back the next chance I got. Emily came from a wealthy owner and he donated a lot of money to the sanctuary which would help a great deal over the next few months.

Emily started panting and laid down, it was time. I sat on the edge of my seat as I watched. An hour later not much had happened and I was beginning to worry. We didn't want to have to call the vet in at this early stage but, with her being so new at this we might not have the option. Mike let her be for another half an hour before going to pick up the phone. However, suddenly we saw the first cub coming. Once the cub was out Emily began cleaning it. As yet, we had not heard it cry but, sometimes it took a while. Nothing, the little cub was dead. Emily tried to get it to breath but, there was nothing she could do to save her newborn.

"Shit!" Mike said picking up the phone.

"Look, another one!" Alec said excitedly.

Again, we waited with bated breath. This time, the cub came out and in minutes was squawking for food. We all high-fived each other as Emily cleaned the cub leaving the dead one alone. We would have to get the dead cub out as soon as possible, if she didn't eat it first. But, right now, her attention was on her healthy cub. I let the others go as I was due into work in an hour anyway. I picked up the phone and rang Jacob since he would be getting up to go to work himself. He had his own garage which was doing a booming trade. He was employing new staff today as he couldn't do the work on his own any longer. I was not mechanically minded at all but, would help Jacob doing basic oil changes during the week when I was not working.

"Sup' Paul," Jacob said, sleep still in his voice with the sound of Edward snoring next to him loudly. Somehow the bastard had managed to win his way into Jacob's bed again. I really hated how he manipulated Jacob into giving him whatever he wanted. Edward was going to get a serious talk later.

"She had the cubs. One dead on arrival but, the other one suckling as we speak," I said smiling at the screen in front of me.

"Great, so is it a girl or a boy?" he asked.

I shook my head. Jacob loved animals and took an interest in the sanctuary. He let out a chuckle and told me to forget he had asked that question. He needed his morning coffee before he could function properly. Over the years, I had taken different animals home to nurse them if they were sick or their mother couldn't for some reason or other. Jacob would get up and do a feed when I was just too exhausted. Jacob and I only became friends after I finished school. He was a few years younger than me but we never really talked. Even though we knew each other coming from the small rez of La-Push. One night, we were at a party and Jacob's eyes wouldn't leave me. I pulled him outside and asked him what the fuck his problem was. Next second, his lips were on mine before he turned and ran down the road. Shock was an understatement. Everyone knew I was bi but, I had no idea about Jacob. After all, he never dated anyone that I knew of. Debating whether to chase after him, I let him go and to see if he would make another move. I didn't see him for another month and when I did, he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Jacob, I was wondering do you want to come over for a few beers on Saturday?" I asked as he grabbed a can of soap from the shelf.

"Um, ahh, sure," he said with a blush covering his cheeks.

I made an effort and cleaned my apartment. I picked a few videos we could watch. I got gay porn as well as 'Fast and Furious'. He turned up nicely dressed in black jeans and a tight-fitting tee-shirt. I had to admit he was a sexy guy with bulging biceps and no doubt abs under his shirt. Letting him in, I offered him a beer with his eyes never meeting mine. We spent the night talking the videos left untouched. I found out he was gay and had not told anyone else especially his father who didn't hide the fact that he thought homosexuality was disgusting.

I really liked Jacob a lot and we agreed to get to know each other. That night left me wanting to fuck him but, he wasn't ready and I was not going to push him. The more we saw each other the more we did. He gave the best head I ever had with me only giving him a few tips to bring me to the brink.

I had not had anyone in the six months we had been seeing each other although, we were only friends. I decided to take the next step and asked him to be my boyfriend. I took him out for dinner away from Forks so rumours wouldn't fly around and get back to his father. I booked us into a hotel for the night. Jacob flirted like crazy and couldn't wait to get back to the hotel. We couldn't keep our hands off each other stripping each other before we had even closed the hotel door. He stood before me naked with his cock weeping pre-cum. I went to my knees and gave him a lick, something I enjoyed with Jacob. His hand went into my hair and he took control. I could see a problem with us as we were both dominants. I didn't mind bottoming from time to time but I preferred to top. However, this was going to be his first time and decided to let him top. He was surprisingly gentle, liking to take his time. He took his time preparing me and I had to tell him to just get on with it. I was ready to cum. Slipping on a condom, he put my legs over his shoulders and his big dick nudged my hole. I went to thrust up getting him seated fully in me wanting to feel him.

His eyes never left mine and I was glad he had taken his time because his dick was massive in girth. I pulled him down and kissed him deeply. He pulled completely out and then slammed back into me hard and fast making me see stars and shouting out his name in pleasure and pain. It didn't take Jacob long to cum. He pulled out and sucked me off until I found my release. He apologised for not lasting long but, I wouldn't hear it. After all, the first time was never the longest. We fell asleep after helping each other wash taking our time to explore each other. In the middle of the night, I woke to watch Jacob sleep. He was really handsome without a blemish on his perfect skin. He looked so innocent sleeping but, I wanted to fuck him so I got to work sucking his dick. Soon, he was begging for more and I worked my mouth to his ass and rimmed him. Either a guy liked it or hated it. Jacob happened to love being rimmed and soon he was reaching over for a condom. His tight ass was wet and I decided to add more lube finding his prostrate to make sure he was truly ready for his first time. I turned him to his side and lay behind him while lifting his leg. Slowly, I entered him. His body tensed making it painful around my dick. He tried to move away but I held him to me soothing him as much as possible and promising him it would get better. Sure enough, in time, he was begging me to go harder and deeper until he shot his load all over my hand. It didn't take me long to finish and I remained in him until I became soft.

We dated for six months but, in the end, we decided we weren't right for each other but would remain friends. That was six years ago and in that time, Jacob only had a few lovers. I had not dated other women after him and hardly dated at all. I just found with work and everything else I would rather just watch porn and get off quickly. I didn't have time to date. Jacob and I would occasionally fuck but, it was just that, a fuck. We were friends with benefits as he called it although, we had not slept together in over a year.

"Paul?" Jacob said

"Um, shit. Sorry dude, miles away," I yawned. It was going to be a long day but, I was glad I hadn't missed the birth of the cubs even if we had lost one.

"No worries. Look, I will grab dinner and some beers on the way home tonight in celebration," Jacob said already getting on with his day. I could hear him taking a whizz and decided it was time to end the call telling him I would be home at 6pm.

Looking at my watch, I jumped up. The rest of the animals would be getting ready for their breakfast and I hadn't even started preparing it. Jessica, Mike's partner, was already half way through the task when I got to the kitchen. All I had to do was cut the meat for the big cats. She hated touching raw meat so would leave that for me or one of the other keepers. We chatted about Emily and her new cub. The vet was coming to check on her later that day. Without a full-time vet on site we were paying an arm and a leg for a vet to travel from Seattle. We needed our own vet as soon as possible. Mike was excited about the new vet who would start at the end of next month. Even though he was a graduate, he was passionate about animals and he was, more importantly, cheap. He would be living on site so he could be on call twenty-four hours a day.

Between us, me and Jessica were divvying up the who we were going to feed. I would do the big cats and wolves along with the reptiles and the primates. Jessica would do the birds and the farm animals. Mike would feed his true love of his life Charlie, the seal, he was the first animal he rescued and started the sanctuary all because of Charlie's mother, who died of old age years ago. Charlie was a bully to the other seals but, could do no wrong in Mike's eyes.

First, I went to the cats and let them out into the area which was designed for them in mind. Emily had her own enclosure as she was our only tiger. I was glad to see that Marcus had cleaned the animal shit up and I placed the meat out so the cats wouldn't fight each other. I let them out, greeting them all, glad to see that they were all in good spirits.

Next, I headed to the reptile house and found Alice sunning herself under the heat lamp. She was a chameleon. She saw me and came up to the lid as I opened it putting her food down and letting a few flies out for her to catch. I found Alice loved to show off and the brighter the colours there was, the bigger the show she put on for our punters.

Next, I headed to the primates and Bella was causing a ruckus. She had been nothing but trouble since she showed up and was now in an enclosure of her own. Out of all the animals, she was the one I didn't like the most. Not that I would ever neglect her. I just didn't spend too much time with her. Jacob felt sorry for her and whenever he came he would spend time talking to her. She would just stare at him as though he was an idiot.

I went to Esme, our giraffe, she was a sweet-natured girl who would come and take her food from my hands with her big purple tongue and sometimes she would even lick my face. Esme lost her bull when he was born and she had been in mourning ever since. Sadly, we couldn't find a new home for her but, we held hope that someone would be looking for a female for a breeding programme. Spending more time than I should've with Esme, I headed to the wolf pack.

Sam, the black alpha, came to the fence and jumped up to greet me. He was not happy having to wait for his meal. He was a good alpha though to the rest of his small pack. He soon forgave me when I went to the gate and pushed him back taking the food over for him and his pack. Sam was not stupid. He knew the hand that fed he and his pack. He was all noise and no bite. People were ignorant of wolves and saw them as just big dogs. They were hunters, wild animals and I never let my guard down with Sam.

Jared was next on my list. He was an ass. He was a pain in my ass as well. He would bite me every chance he got and a few times he managed to get a good kick in. Today, however, he was behaving and let me scratch him behind his ears. I heard a commotion and quickly dropping Jared's brush that I was using on him, I raced out to see Jasper, the sheep, running for freedom. He was the black sheep out of all the flock. He was a fighter always wanting to make the great escape. The others knew which side of their bread was buttered and would happily chew on the hay provided. But Jasper, he wanted to go taste the grass on the other side of the sanctuary. He was supposed to be having his wool shorn off today. He missed out last year so his white wooly fleece was extra thick and he was first up. Jessica and Mike were chasing him as he dodged and darted around us. He was a fast bastard but, he was stupid and he ran straight into me. Grabbing him by his wool, I lead him back to his paddock and threw him over the fence. He bleated the whole way but as soon as he spotted the hay he pushed the other sheep out of his way and tucked in. I was looking forward to seeing him later today without his fleece.

Jessica went to Jared and told me she would finish brushing him since she had distracted me from my work. Happily, I left her to it. I went pass Carlisle and saw he was almost asleep. I pulled a nut out of my pocket and he opened his big, wise eyes and looked at me tilting his head to the side as though he was weighing me up. He was a nocturnal bird and was rather boring during the day but, at night, he would always sit their giving his wise words to the rest of the sanctuary.

Rose was chewing on her cud. she was going to be in the 9am show where people would come and try milking her. Why the hell Mike thought it was a good idea I didn't know. She was a miserable cow but, she was beautiful with her long eyelashes that she would flutter at any passer-by giving them a false sense of security. I gave her flank a smack and continued on my way to my special guy. Billy stopped me though as he had managed to somehow get what looked like someone's shoe and was happily chomping on it. Billy was an old billy-goat. He walked with a bad limp after being run over by a car. The driver had been drunk at the time and was terrified he had actually run a human over. He took him to the local hospital before taking off without leaving a name. However, he was soon caught thanks to CCTV camera. He was imprisoned for six months on charges. Normally, a goat would have just been put down but, the staff at the hospital sponsored him after he ate all their magazines. They said they had been asking for new ones for months. Taking the shoe off him, I threw it in the bin and went to see Emmett.

Emmett was the closest thing to a child to me. His mother rejected him at birth and I was his sole carer along with Jacob. He was now only six months old and getting to be a big strong boy. I loved watching him grow from strength to strength with every passing day. He came to the gate and greeted me. I pushed him back and let myself in. I sat on the ground and let him climb all over me. I knew it wouldn't be long before I couldn't get into his enclosure as he would be too strong for me and he was still a wild animal. I brought him a treat today and pulled it out of my backpack. He sat on his butt and waited for me to open the lid of the honey sandwich and he gently took it from me eating it slowly. I had a million photos of him at home and needed to remember to bring my camera tomorrow so I could get some more since he had grown.

With reluctance, I left Emmett to carry out my duties. Mainly, it was cleaning out the animals sleeping quarters as they were outside. The work was hard and dirty but, I wouldn't want to be doing anything else. At the end of my day I went to check on the animals making sure they were comfortable for the night. I checked on Emily on the screen and smiled when I saw the cub again, having a drink. The other cub disappeared so I guessed that Emily had eaten it. As curl as it sounded, it was nature at its best. She would mourn her loss but, would move on to her living cub. She was going to be a good mother by the way she was looking at the moment.

When I pulled up to the house, I was greeted by Jacob and Edward who pushed his way past to jump into my arms planting his wet tongue all over my face. I put him down and wiped my face. Kissing Jacob on the cheek, I headed to the shower with promise dinner would be on the table when I came out. Edward followed me and I sat on the bath waiting for the shower to heat up.

"You do know you're a dog, right?" I said rubbing his big jowls. I found Edward in a box on the sanctuary's doorstep when he was a mere pup. I was going to take him to the dog shelter but, he was so damn ugly I thought he would never find a home. He was like a person who thought he was the alpha of the house.

"You do know he can't understand you?" Jacob said chuckling as he came in and grabbed him to take him out for his dinner.

"I think he understands he is an ugly bastard," I chuckled stripping as Jacob left taking Edward with him.

I knew after dinner I would be back at the sanctuary checking on Emily and the new cub. Knowing Jacob, he would come with me to make sure that I came home.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a M/M story and there will be sexually connotations throughout and if I get support lots of hot sex. Its up to you the readers on how much or little I put in. **

**This is really long chapter sorry was getting carried away :3**

Chapter 3

Brady's POV

With my study I spent many years stuck in the college library long into the night and weekends. But I was by no means a recluse. Seth would always drag me away from my books on a Sunday afternoon and take me out to a small restaurant where simple home cooking was offered. Contrary to whatever everyone else thought, Seth cared and loved his friends and family. Even this road trip I would've happily caught a plane and got settled by myself. But Seth said he wouldn't hear of it and we would take a road trip as kind of a bonding trip. At the moment, I was ready to tell him to stick his road trip. My head pounded and I had not lifted my head out of the toilet for hours. He came waltzing into the bathroom and rubbed my back after getting a glass of water. He may have drank twice as much as me but, he was sober as a sailor. He turned on the shower and pulled me away from the toilet and without letting me take my clothes off put me under the spray. He joined me and kept me under the water holding me gently around the waist.

"Note to self, don't let Doc drink," Seth chuckled.

"I hate you so much right now," I groaned.

"Hey, I wasn't the one buying you those drinks. Don't blame this on me," he said taking my shirt off.

"You could've stopped me, you know. I don't know when I have had enough," I said trying to slap his hands away.

"Hey, I tried but, would you listen?" he giggled letting me go once I was leaning against the shower wall while he pulled at my jeans.

"Seth, I can do this on my own," I pouted.

"Fine," he said standing back and stripping himself with his hair covering his ass.

I loved his hair. It sat just midway down his ass. The inky black shimmered in the sunlight. Although, in school he was teased about looking like a girl but, he didn't care. He loved his hair and believed it was his best feature. Often, I would run my fingers through his hair. Normally, while he was laying on my lap watching some musical, Seth's favourite type of movie. I loved watching horrors but, not Seth. With music, we did have the same taste. 'The Doors' was our favourite. We found the record in my fathers old record collection when we were young. Seth found a spliff in Leah's underwear drawer while looking for her diary another favourite pass time for us both. Of course, we had a rough idea how to smoke it. We had seen enough movies watching them smoking it. We went to our secret hideout a pulled out the lighter we had with our smokes. Yeah, we were total rebels. Although, neither of us managed to get alcohol but, it was only a matter of time. We shared the spliff between us and started feeling the effects. To be honest I don't think it was very good stuff but, to two fifteen year old boys we were buzzing. It wasn't long before we had the munchies and headed to my house where there was always plenty of food in the cupboards. Finding crisps and cake, we scoffed the lot, playing records on dad's old stereo. When we put The Doors on we were smitten not only with the words that spoke to us but also, Jim Morrison who we thought was sexy hot.

I watched as Seth washed his body and shampooed his hair, the whole time I hadn't moved. Lathering up his body he took extra time around his cock. I let out a moan and felt myself grow hard. Seth, of course, hadn't missed it and started to give me a show. Grabbing his cock he started stroking himself. My eyes refused to leave his crotch area and I started to rub myself through my jeans until Seth popped my buttons and my now fully-hard, throbbing cock bounced out standing proud against my stomach. Pulling back, Seth continued to stroke himself. I grabbed my cock and started stroking myself. Seth watched me as I watched him and I was not far off cumming. I started giving short fast tugs tilting my head back and closing my eyes letting my imagination take on a mind of its own. I felt the familiar tightening of my ball sack and the coil in my stomach like a thousand coils. Jerking faster and losing my tempo I shoot my load letting out a moan. I heard a moan from Seth and opened my eyes to see him cumming hard and fast his eyes never leaving my still moving hand on my cock as I milked myself dry.

"Fuck, that was hot," I whispered moving towards Seth kissing him gently on the lips before leaning over him to get the soap and began to wash myself.

"When the hell did you grow up?" he asked, wiping my hair out of my eyes.

"Probably about the same time as you, Sethy," I chuckled knowing that Seth hated being called Sethy with a passion.

"Bastard," Seth said turning around and quickly getting out. What I hadn't noticed was that he had turned the shower onto cold. And I was not able to move fast enough to turn it off or get out.

"Fuck you, Seth Clearwater!" I growled chasing him through the house stark naked with a towel in hand ready to flick his ass till it glowed red.

However, as I went through the lounge I saw someone sitting on the couch. I tried to stop myself however, Seth's apartment had tiles that were slippery when wet and instead of stopping, I skidded and tumbled. Trying to catch myself, I grabbed the bookshelf making the books to fall out crashing loudly on top of me. I heard shrieks of laughter and looked up to see Seth's sister hovering over me holding out her hand. Slapping her hand away I stood up and hugged her. I had no shame when it came to Leah. She had seen me naked since I was a boy when I used to go swimming in the lake with her and Seth. Skinny dipping was how we rolled. Leah hugged me with her hand going down my waist and pinching my ass. God, like brother like sister with these two. Kissing her, I stood back and held her hands. She was seven months pregnant, the father unknown as she wanted to be a single mother being too independent to want a father in her child's life. Of course she would rely on Seth and hopefully myself to give a man's guidance. When Seth told me Leah was thinking about donor sperm I thought seriously about offering mine but, in hindsight, I thought better of it. As much as I would love a family of my own one day, it would be with, hopefully, the man I love.

"You look beautiful, Lee," I said touching her now full belly.

"Thanks, sweetie. Not looking too bad yourself now," she giggled looking down.

"What? Even with the big bruise on my ass now? Sure I do," I said turning around wiggling my ass at her before going to get dressed leaving Leah giggling.

Seth was coming out of his room fully dressed with his hair still wet and a brush in his hand "I forgot to tell you that Leah has decided to come stay a few days," he said trying to look innocent.

"No shit, Sherlock," I said grabbing his brush and smacking him on his ass before handing it back kissing his cheek and going to get clothes on.

Catching up with Leah was great and we took her shopping for baby equipment. This child was going to very spoilt by his uncle. Already, he spent thousands on furniture and having the nursery done by a famous designer that was into feng shui. I handed Leah my gift on the morning she was leaving along with Seth and I. She only lived a few hours away so, she would be home before we even left the state. I made sure I gave it to Leah while Seth was in the shower. She opened it and burst into tears. I had not meant to have offended her. I went to take it off her but she held it close to her chest.

"It's perfect. It is the best gift," she said hugging me.

"I doubt it but, I hope it brings peace for the baby," I said smiling.

"I know it will" she said putting it in her open suitcase and closing the lid just as Seth walked out looking shit hot as always.

After our sad farewell Leah left leaving Seth and I packing the last of our things. Even though it was me moving Seth had more luggage than me for the trip. The boot and the back seat was full of books and suitcases. Since it was summer and Gurty didn't have air-conditioning we wound down all the windows. The red leather seats burnt our butts and the glove box was full of old tapes as Seth wanted to keep his car as original as possible. The thing was a gas guzzler but she purred like a kitten. Seth platted his hair into pigtails and we were ready to go.

"Let's hit the road" he whooped.

He pulled a smoke out of his breast pocket and hung it in his lips. I was about to protest and pull it out only for him to slap my hand away.

"My car my rules", he said.

"My lungs Seth come on man I want to live a long life not die of second hand lung cancer" I maon.

"Don't give me those puppy eyes," he sighed pulling the cigarette from him mouth and putting it back in the packet.

"Thank you Seth maybe you could quit save yourself a shitload of money as well," I said smiling, putting my seatbelt on.

"Don't hold your breath," he said putting Gurty into gear pulling out not looking to see if anything was coming.

After half an hour Seth was moaning he needed a smoke. I shake my head and lean over the back and dig into my old backpack and find a lollipop and handed it to him. Unwrapping it I put it in his mouth when he went to complain about it being green. However he began to suck and roll it around in his mouth. Only Seth could make it look sexy. We were planning to take a small detour to our old town Opp. We were going to spend a few days with our families even though Opp didn't hold fond memories for either of us. We traveled straight there this would be our longest drive out of the whole trip without a stop. We had travelled the road more than we cared to remember. We did make a few stops however as Seth wanted to either pee or have a smoke. Lunch was another reason and then dinner. It was like he was trying to delay the visit. However he had a supportive family unlike mine and would be welcomed with open arms. I was a disappointment to my father for not following in his steps and becoming a doctor for humans and take over his practise.

Mum because she wouldn't get grandchildren from me. Pulling up the family driveway Seth pulled me over and kissed the top of my head and telling me to keep strong he would pick me up tomorrow so we could go scope out the town. Grabbing my overnight bag from the back I headed in to be greeted by my dog Angela or Angie for short.

"Hey beautiful how are you old girl," I say bending down and picking her up.

She attacked my face with loving kisses. I had missed her more than anyone else she was the only one that didn't care what I did for a job or who I loved. She truly was a mans best friend. I would've loved to take her with me to my new home but it was impossible. She was old now and going blind. She had lived in this house since she was a pup and new her way around the house so had no fear. My mother was the perfect wife the house was always pristine as was the garden. It was like she was stuck in the fifties with her hair pinned up in a tight bun and her apron with flowers on it. Never had I seen my mother without makeup on. Being the wife of the local doctor she felt it important to always appear immaculate at all times. You would never hear my mother burp,fart or swear which to me seemed impossible. I swear she must of had lipstick in her pocket because she never was even seen without it. Never on her teeth or smudged of course that was helped by the fact my father never kissed her. Seth would bitch about hearing his parents getting it on. I always wondered how I was conceived. If I believed in immaculate conception I would of gone with that.

"Don't let her lick your face dear," my mother tutted coming and taking Angie off me and putting her on the ground.

"Sorry mother," I sighed.

I felt awkward and uncomfortable as I had never been hugged or kissed by my mother as long as I could remember. The day I graduated from college she just gave me a smile and a nod of approval. Her eyes ran over me and again she tutted something I would hear many times over the next few days.

"You have not been eating properly, I have made you some soup," she said turning on her heels and heading to the kitchen.

Promising I would be there in a minute I pick up my bag and race upstairs almost ready to go two at a time only to remember that it was not allowed in the house. Fooling around was for outside. Once in my room that looked like a shrine of my teenage years I threw myself on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I couldn't help but grin as there was still a poster of Alex Martz pinned to the ceiling. I had spent a many a night with my hand around my cock staring at his half naked body and fantasizing about him fucking me. My cock gave a twitch and I promised myself tonight I had a date with the man himself. My phone vibrated in my front pocket giving my cock another reason to twitch. Chuckling I pulled it out and see its a text from Seth telling me we had to go to the local the following night there was something I had to see. Texting him that I would be there I hear my father come home so went and washed my face and change my shirt so I was wearing a collar at the dinner table. When I opened my door my father was just heading to his room. He and my mother had separate rooms and had done so since I have moved out. I guess they didn't have to hide the pretence that their marriage was a sham. My parents didn't have a lot of friends they were mainly acquaintances. Dad gave a nod as he walked pass without a word. I was tempted to pack my bag and head over to the Clearwaters where I knew I would've been welcomed with open arms. The table was set as though we were sitting down to a twelve course meal. Everything was perfect including wine glasses neither of my parents drank so they seemed a waste of time to me. I would've of been happy drinking out of a tumbler but that would have been too common for my mother. I sat there and waited for my parents to join me. I was not welcomed into my mothers kitchen so kept well away.

"So your mother tells me you have a job in Washington," my father said without greeting.

"Forks actually at a sanctuary," I smiled at the thought of starting my new job in a matter of weeks.

"You could've taken over from old Eric Yorkie he is about to retire. Your mother would've loved to have you home again I am sure," dad said.

"I am not interested in domestic practice and I think mother is quite happy looking after you and the charity work she does." I said

"You have to meet Jessica Newton you know Dr Newton the dentist, his daughter. Well she has finally come home after being away with her mother," my mother said coming through the door carrying freshly baked bread.

"Mother please we have been over this," I sighed.

"You never know dear you might decide to become normal," my mother said.

"For fuck sake mother I am gay I like men not women," I shouted standing up my chair falling backwards my body trembling in anger.

"Brady Anthony Fuller apologize to your mother at once," my father said calmly.

"When hell freezes over. I am out of here have a nice life," I spat storming up to my room and gathering my things.

Dialing Seth's number I asked him to come pick me up. He said he was on his way knowing now was not the right time to ask me why. Angie was sitting at the door looking so sad I wanted to cry. I went and picked her up and sat on the bed holding her to my chest while she licked my hand. I was going to probably never see her again which made my heart bleed. Tears falling I kissed her head my face buried in her fur. She gave a whine when I placed her on my bed and picked up my bag. My parents were both standing at the bottom of the stairs. I walked passed them not saying a word. My mother had a tissue in her hand dabbing at the corner of her eyes acting as though she was upset. Yeah right she didn't have a heart that woman. Whether that was her own choice or my father had made her the person she was I didn't know all I knew was that right now she was no mother of mine. Just as I opened the door Seth pulled up the driveway without a goodbye I shut the door and ran to the car. Seth reversed out and as soon as we got to the corner of the street pulled over and pulled me into a hug just as the flood of tears began.

"What did he do this time?" Seth asked.

I went on to explain what had happened the whole time Seth kept quiet just stroking my hair letting me wet his shirt with tears and snot. Once I had done he pulled back and drove us to his family home not saying a word. He grabbed my bag and got out coming and opening the door for me. This is Seth at his best he would take care of me until I was okay. Taking my hand he led me to his mother who hugged me like a mother should. I heard Seth telling Harry what had happened. Seth's mother tutting and stroking my hair just like Seth had done in the car. Why couldn't my mother be like his loving and caring and not caring what others thought of her children as long as they were safe and happy so was she. That night I slept wrapped around Seth feeling secure and content. So much for my date with Alex but I think this was much better. Why couldn't I love him more than a friend? I thought the following morning watching him sleep his hair fanned out on the pillow as though it was put there on purpose. Even in sleep he looked good. I hear a light tap on the door and Seth's father walks in hold two mugs of coffee and inclining his head for me to follow. Nodding I kiss Seth's cheek and leave him to it thankful that I at least wore boxers to bed.

"Son your mother rung this morning and wants you to go back. I told her you and Seth were leaving this morning," he said.

"Thanks, I can't believe she actually said it out loud. Sure she may think it but damn I am her son," I said.

"Brady your folks were brought up in a different time. To them homosexualailty was not normal. Sadly they are stuck in their ways and nothing is going to change it," he sighed.

"But you did so what is so different?" I asked.

"My brother was gay, so I understood. Sue loves me including my family she probably knew he was gay before I did. They were friends growing up and I was always jealous of how close they were. Brady don't judge them or you are no better than them. Maybe when you get to Forks you will contact them and have a talk," he said smiling.

"Harry no offence but that is a shit idea," I sighed.

Harry chuckled and patted my back leaving me sitting outside enjoying the morning sun. Inside I heard Sue singing Seth was so like his mother in more ways than one. I watched as the neighbours got started with their day. A few I remembered and a couple of them even acknowledged me.

"Seth, sweetheart go put some pants on," I heard Sue said from inside.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud and finished my coffee before heading inside seeing Seth's perfect ass jiggling as he ran up the stairs. I looked at Sue who was shaking her head but smiling. This is what a family should be like. For the rest of the day we just hung around the house talking to Harry and Sue and even taking a nap after lunch. That night Seth decided to treat his family out for a meal. There was not a lot of choices in the town but we found a new restaurant that Seth and I had never seen before. The food was good the company better. Seth and I sat holding hands under the table something I enjoyed whenever someone from our past showed up.

"I always thought you two would get together," Sue admitted as we waited for dessert.

"So did I," Seth said lifting my hand and kissing it tenderly. I just sat there and blushed.

"Sue leave the boys alone," Harry chuckled as his dessert was sat in front of him the waitress almost spilling it on his lap her eyes too busy on us.

The rest of the meal went with no further comment about Seth and mine relationship or lack of. I still couldn't get my head around the fact that Seth had actually admitted that he had wanted more. Never in all our years together had he ever insinuated anything other than friendship. But in a way he probably had and I had been oblivious to it. Our friendship meant to much for me to go down that path now. I don't know if we would last and if we didn't I doubted I could go back to watching him date other men. After the meal we said goodnight to Sue and Harry and walked to the local bar where country music was blasting out of the crappy sound system. Seth and I looked at each other and pretended to gag neither of us had much time for country music. But we decided to go in for one quick drink before heading home as we wanted to hit the road early the following day. The bar was half empty and mainly filled with young adults like ourselves. The moment we stepped in the place fell silent and all eyes turned to us. Seth walked casually over to the bar and ordered us two beers. Okay sounds normal right? Seth was a cocktail drinker normally as beer gave him gas.

"Seth Clearwater and Brady Fuller?" someone screeched from the other side of the bar.

"Jesus would you look at her," Seth whispered as Lauren walked towards us her once pretty face now wrinkled and full of pimples.

Her hair lank and greasy as though she hadn't washed it in weeks. And I am pretty sure I saw a few streaks of grey in there as well. She had put on the pounds and she was not carrying them well. Her tits hanging out almost and her stomach showing her flappy stretch marks. I gave a shudder taking a much needed gulp of my beer so I wouldn't burst out laughing. It was hard to believe that not so long ago she was head cheerleader and homecoming queen. She quickly got to us and hugged Seth before turning to me. I held out my hand to shake hers not really wanting anymore physical contact with her. However I was not in luck she slapped my hand away and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me fully on the lips. I heard Seth chuckle beside me as I tried to praise her arms from around me.

"Well would you look at you two. What are you doing back here have you come to stay?" she asked.

"No just passing through. Doc here has a job in Washington," Seth said patting my shoulder smiling.

"Oh shame it would be nice to have to old friends back in town," she pouted.

"We better go," I said sculling the rest of my beer and slamming it down on the bar.

"But we hav..., before he could say more I grabbed Seth by the arm and frog marched him out.

The moment we the door shut behind us we fell onto each other laughing our butts off. Revenge was sweet she deserved all that she had got. She had caused enough pain to both Seth and me all the way through our schooling years. The bar door opened and a couple of guys came out. We stopped laughing and stood up smiling and waving at them as they walked past giving us weird looks. God I hated this town if I never saw it again it would be too soon. We headed back to the Clearwaters passing our old school if I was not a good upstanding citizen I would so want to burn the damn place down. However from what I saw tonight I was lucky I had a good education because I could of been stuck with a person like Lauren. Even though I could've slept in Leah's old room I jump into bed with Seth. Like back when we were kids we stayed up late whispering so Seth's parents couldn't hear us. Or at least that is what we thought Sue came storming in telling us if we didn't be quiet or she would make me go sleep in Leah's bed. Giggling we promised no more talking and waited till she shut the door and burst out laughing. It was good to be stupid once in awhile. Sue however got her revenge the following morning coming in with a pot and a wooden spoon banging them together to wake us up. I don't know who jumped the furthest me or Seth but it got us out of bed. After a huge breakfast courtesy of Harry we left with hugs and promises to keep in touch. It was more than I would offer my own parents.

**Please review! Right now I am off to write Seth and Paul having hot sex in ESP ;) **

**Later **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I want to first say thank you to all my readers and reviewers. As you may have noticed the other story ESP has been removed. Sadly it was not the right time for us to write this. My ex and I are still very close friends but having a break at the moment. But we are hopeful we will get back together again :D **

**I have no beta for this chapter so please forgive any errors. PLEASE REVIEW I need cheering up! **

Chapter 4

Brady's POV

The trip was sadly lacking any more real excitement although we had to make a huge detour for Seth to visit the Wizard of Oz museum. I had to admit it was much better than I thought it was going to be. Of course Seth had to buy just about everything in the souvenir shop. We stopped the night in Seattle and decided to make a night of it as we had discovered there were no gay bars in Forks or surrounding area's.

"You sure you want to do this Bray no one will think less of you coming back and getting a job where there are real men," he said.

"I don't need a man to be happy Seth. Me and my right hand will be just fine," I said air wanking.

We had an early dinner and decided to go back to the hotel for a nap before hitting the town. I would not be drinking tonight as I needed to refreshed for meeting the boss that next day and the last thing I needed was a hangover. We had separate rooms but Seth came and laid on my bed saying he hated being alone. Smiling I pulled back the sheets and he jumped in after stripping. I turned my back to him hiding my growing cock. Seth instantly spooned me his hot breath on my neck. I chewed my lip trying to keep my breathing as even as possible. I could feel Seth's hard cock against my back. Who knew when I would again see my best friend. His arm came around my waist and hung down by my cock. I take his hand in mine and began to stroke my cock. Seth let out a moan and pushed his cock more into my back.

I turn around not taking our hands off my cock. Seth's eyes were dancing over my face a small smile gracing his lips. "I love you Seth so fucking much, I don't want to say goodbye," I said leaning up and kissing him.

"I love you more Brays always have and always will, but we both know it will never work," he sighed taking his hand away from mine.

I thought I had blown it and went to turn away but Seth held me down by the chest. "Seth I overstepped the line I'm sorry," I whimper.

Seth pulled back the sheet's spreading my legs. He bent down and kissed me again his hair making a curtain around us. "Just one night okay?" he whispered into my lips.

"Please," I said brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Please tell me you have condom's," I asked.

Seth pulled back his face in a frown. My heart plummeted this couldn't be happening not tonight. "Why would you ask that," he said suddenly smiling and jumping off the bed going to his suitcase. I let out my breath and watched as he rummaged around his case. He came running back to bed and cuddled up to me.

I started having second thoughts he is my best friend and I didn't want this to ruin our friendship. As though sensing my hesitation Seth laid quietly beside me his hand brushing up and down my side. "Let's pretend we aren't friends for tonight and tomorrow we go back to being Bray and Sethy," Seth said as his hand came and stroked my cheek.

"Can we?" I asked. Without saying a thing Seth brought our lips together and soon our innocent kisses became full of lust and desire.

Exploring each other with our hands and lips we were both panting. It was only when Seth took my cock in his mouth did I finally let go and really began to enjoy it for what it was. Two friends giving each other a final goodbye. I watched Seth's tongue lick around my cock and I wanted to taste him more than ever before and I gently pushed him away twirling my hand to make him understand I wanted us to have a sixty-nine. We were just getting position when I smelt burning. I tap Seth who turned smelling it too. Next second smoke alarms were screaming and we jump off the bed grabbing clothes and heading to the door only to see smoke coming through the bottom of the door.

"Fuck what do we do," Seth said starting to panic.

"Window we are only up one level, come on," I said pulling him to the window. Opening it we look down. "Ready?" I said as I helped Seth climb up on the ledge and hold his hand. We heard sirens and the red lights flashing coming down the road. Windows were smashing and women screaming. Seth looked at me tears in his eyes.

"I love you," he said jumping taking me with him. He had pushed us far enough away from the building we landed on the grassy area. However I heard a scream from Seth. Turning I see him grabbing his foot.

Standing up I went to him and tried to pull his hand away. "Fuck I broke my ankle!" he moaned. People came rushing to help us. I pushed them back and made Seth show me his foot. He was right, he had his foot was facing the opposite way from what it should've been. Seth took one look at it and fainted. It was probably the best thing for him to do. I made sure he was comfortable until the ambulance arrived and the doctor took over.

Seth woke up screaming as they put him on the gurney. I took his hand and wiped the hair out of his face. "I'm here I won't leave you" when he started hyperventilating. A bowl was put under his chin and he threw up the content of his stomach.

"You're okay Bray?" he asked running his eyes over me when he was finally in the ambulance, me not letting his hand go.

"Yeah thanks to you," I said kissing his hand. Even when he was the one in pain Seth needed to know I was okay and my heart swelled with love.

The doors were slammed and we were soon on our way to the hospital. Seth was given morphine and he soon began to drift to sleep feeling very happy. I was given a quick check even though I explained I was fine. Seth had been the one that had landed wrong. Once at the hospital Seth got taken to a room and I stayed back and filled out the forms for admission and insurance. I handed it over and was told to take a seat someone would be out in when they had any news. I thankfully grabbed my phone before we jumped and rung Sue and Harry to let them know what had happened. They wanted to come but I told them I wouldn't leave him and would contact them as soon as I heard anything more. Hanging up I began to pace back and forth not able to sit down.

"Mr Fuller?" a doctor asked coming up to me. I gave a nod and he gestured me to follow him. "Mr Clearwater has just come back from x-ray and the break was clean so we can just set it and he can leave in a day or two just to be on the safe side," he said just outside a door. I could've kissed him for giving me such good news.

" So he will be off for a few months? He's a dancer you see" I said.

"More than likely but he is still able to do some asked me to give you this," he said handing me a condom. "He said you owe him," he said chuckling and walking away.

Shaking my head I put the condom in my back pocket and went into the room where Seth was sitting up still on his morphine high. "Here's my man," he slurred holding up his arms and waving me over for a hug. The nurse smiled and stood aside so I could give him a hug. "I love him so much but he doesn't know just how much," he whispered me hard into his chest.

"Oh I think he does Seth. Now you need to rest I will be back to check you soon but if you need anything just press the buzzer okay?" she said leaving us alone.

I pulled back from him looking at my best friend who was smiling and glassy eyed. They must of really dosed him up. "I rung your parents and I told them what happened I need to ring them back," I said pulling out my phone.

"Don't let them come and take me home," he pouted.

"Promise I will take care of you," I said bending down and kissing him on the lips. Our moment had gone we would never step over the boundary of friendship again. All this was an omen and we were destined to be friends only. By time I was off the phone Seth was fast asleep and I took the chair by his bed feeling tired. The nurse came in and checked his vitals before giving me a blanket and pointed the recliner chair in the corner. She flicked the lights off and left us alone.

"Oi! Sleeping beauty I need to piss," Seth grumbled from his bed waking me up.

"Well go piss," I grumbled until I remembered everything from last night. I jumped off the chair stumbling over to him. He caught me just about I fell on his legs. "You need to buzz the nurse cos you can't walk," I said reaching to grab the buzzer.

"I am so not letting a female touch my bits," he huffed.

"Oh for god sake she is not going to touch your cock," I laughed.

"Please Bray I need to pee real bad," he wails. I found the bottle and handed it to him. He giggled and took it off me. " I knew that," he said quickly peeing. Shaking my head I go and use the bathroom myself before coming back and taking his to flash down the toilet.

"Can we blow this joint?" Seth asked.

"Let's wait and see what the doctor say first," I said looking at my watch thinking I would have to ring Mike and say I wouldn't be there today. I was not due to start actual work for a few more days. But I had hoped to have a look around the area and spend time with Seth before he did the long road trip home.

The doctor came in and Seth began to flirt with the young doctor. I excused myself and went to ring Mike. He was fine with it saying to just ring him when we got into Forks and he would make sure someone would be there to meet us. Thanking him I went back into the room to hear that Seth could go tomorrow as long as his x-ray looked okay. The doctor left a pouting Seth. My phone rung and I handed the phone to Seth seeing it was his mother.

"Mum I am fine I promise," he looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Mum please I am fine, I can drive myself home with the cast on," he sighed handing me the phone closing his eyes.

"Hey Sue, Seth is tired I will get him to ring you later okay," I assured her that he was fine before she let me hang up. Seth had fallen back to sleep so I decided to head to the hotel and see if we had anything left and hopefully find Seth's keys for Gurty. The nurse told me she thought Seth would probably sleep for a few hours and will let him know I would be back soon.

The hotel didn't look so bad but I was asked for id so I could go in and collect mine and Seth's things. "My id is in my room look it up room thirty four and Mr Clearwater in thirty six," I all but shouted the whole episode getting to me. "Look can I just get my stuff to prove to you who I am," I sighed rubbing a hand down my face. Thankfully the girl who greeted us when we arrived recognized me and I was allowed to go up to our rooms and get our things. Other than the clothes needing a wash everything was fine. Seth's keys were on his bedside table. The security guy who took me to the rooms gave me a weird look when he saw the lube and condoms still on the bed along with Seth's suitcase with a twelve inch dildo on the top. "Ever tried it," I said zipping up the suitcase and picking up both our bags. The guy gave a shudder and lead me back out the hotel. Thanking the girl at the front I headed to Gurty who was fine being parked well away from hotel that she was unharmed.

I picked up some food for both me and Seth as hospital food was not renowned for being all that great and Seth didn't need anything else to bitch about. I checked in with the nurse who told me that Seth was still sleeping. I tiptoed into the room and looked at my friend I wiped the tears away. Kicking myself for letting it all get to me like this. For once I was going to have to be the strong one. Seth stirred and I looked away pretending to organise stuff at the bedside table. "Bray I can tell your crying come here you silly man," Seth chuckled.

We were given the all clear the next morning Seth given crutches since he refused a wheelchair. Getting him settled in the passenger's seat we headed to Forks and my new life. Gurty was feeling sluggish but I didn't want to worry Seth and kept quiet. However Gurty was going to tell him herself when she started sputtering. "Fuck pull over" Seth shouted as smoke started coming out of the dashboard. I quickly pulled over and raced around to get Seth out of the car in case it decided to blow up. And knowing my luck it probably would. We couldn't do anything until she cooled down. We had just got into Forks itself and I went to pull out my phone only to find it dead. I threw my phone at the forest pissed I never thought to charge it.

"Hey look," Seth said nudging me.

I looked down the road and saw two guys jogging towards us. Between them their was a dog who looked as though he was about to keel over. The closer they got the clearer they became and they were both in their late twenties or early thirties. "I have the one on the left," I giggled quietly.

"Fuck you can have him I want the big beefy one," Seth said nudging me almost falling over.

The big buffy guy was suddenly came running towards us and grabbed Seth before he fell to the ground. I let out a sigh of relief until I looked up and saw the other man was standing there panting his chest heaving and his body glistening with sweat. God he was gorgeous I licked my lips and forced my hands to stay at my side when they were itching to touch his pecks and run down his abs.

"Hey got a bit of car trouble?" he asked.

"Um um what um yeah she started smoking," I said kicking myself for sounding like a idiot.

"Well you broke down at the time and place. Jacob here is the local mechanic isn't that right Jake," the man said looking at his friend.

"Yep that's me. Jacob Black at your service," he said.

"Well Jakey my baby is broken just like me you think you can fix us both," Seth flirted.

The gorgeous guy raised his eyebrows but was smiling and held out his hand. "Paul LaHote," he said.

I quickly took his hand and compared to mine it was huge. The blood went straight to my cock. "Brady Fuller and this is my friend Seth Clearwater," I said smiling back not letting his hand go.

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to my reviewers. I am sorry that it has taken so long to update. Real life sucks sometimes. However I am going to be writting the next chapter as soon as I posted this one and promise with my heart is is going to be much better. I find Brady easier to write than I do Paul. **

**Please review it means a lot and give inspiration to me as a writer. **

Paul's POV

Things had been busy as summer was here. I didn't seem I did anything but work and sleep. My social life was even less than normal and that was saying something. But hopefully with the new vet arriving things will get easier. With another pair of hands with taking care of the more important things like medications and such I would be able to focus more on the day to day running of the sanctuary. I had finally managed to get home for dinner with Jacob the first time in weeks. But I was planning on going back as we had a new member to our family. Nessie was a half breed a hyena and well we were exactly sure but whatever it was it was freaky. We hadn't put her out for public viewing until we knew exactly what she was crossed with.

"Paul no offence but you look like shit, you need to sleep," Jacob came and curled up beside me on the couch. I run my fingers through his hair. "Mike can look after the freak thing tonight," he said looking up at me his head now resting comfortably on my lap. I gave a nod and he pulled out his phone and texted Mike. When Jacob was like this no one argued with him. He soon got a reply back and I was granted the following day off since it was the first in a long time. I tried to take Jacob's phone to see exactly what he had told Mike. "Just go have a bath and enjoy the day off," he said sitting up kissing me.

"Fine not going to argue," I said pushing him off and stretching "How about a run in the morning?" I asked heading to bed.

"Yeah sure it will do Edward some good to have a run," Jacob said laughing. Whenever we went running Edward always came normally we would do a few miles at a slower pace then drop him home before really stretching our legs and getting the burn on. I slept like the living dead having only had a few hours sleep here and there over the last few weeks. I woke to a big wet tongue on my face and Jacob chuckling from the door. Pushing Edward off the bed I told Jacob I would be out in a few. We had only run a few miles when we decided that we should return home and drop Edward off. We decided to go along the forest road since it would be quicker and Edward was about to drop. Neither of us really wanted to carry him the last mile home.

In the distance we saw a car at the side of the road. As we got closer Jacob gave a whistle and his pace picked up slightly. Chuckling I kept up with him there stood only his dream car a 1956 Chevy and better yet this was broken down so he could have a chance of taking on a job on his dream. Two men were looking towards us one on crutches who looked like to topple over Jacob flew towards them. He could really run and got there just in time to catch the long haired guy. I let my eyes settle on the other with short hair and less flamboyant clothes. In fact he was the complete opposite. But the other one would eat Jacob for breakfast but already he looked smitten with the guy. Introductions were quickly made and couldn't help but smile this was our new vet. And he was a bit of alright it would be nice to have some eye candy around the place.

"Let's have a look under the hood," Jacob said as Brady dropped my hand turning his attention away from me. However Seth seemed more interested in Edward.

"Fuck he has some big balls," he chuckled bending down to pat Edward who was snorting and drooling trying to catch his breath. "Even I would have trouble," before he could say anything else Brady came and put his hand over his mouth blushing.

"Ignore him I do," he said to me leading Seth to the car and pushing him into the front seat. I could hear hushed whispers and decided to leave them to it and go see what Jacob was up to. Jacob was looking over everything and shaking his head. "She's a beauty, hell even the engine is original something you don't see much of these days," reaching over and lifting something up.

"So can you fix it?" I asked. Jacob looked at me as though I had grown a third eye. "So did you know that he's the new vet?" I said quietly. Jacob stood up smacking his head on the roof of the hood. Cussing he pulled back.

"Who Seth? You're shittin me right?" he said rubbing his head checking his hand for any sign of blood.

"Not him you idiot," chuckling at the thought Seth wanting to get his hands dirty. "Brady he's the new vet," I smiled. Jacob peered around the car and looked back at the two men Brady leaning on the roof talking to his friend who was sitting inside. "Not bad Lahote think he swings," he asked. I sighed and shook my head. I wouldn't be that lucky. Brady turned to look at us and he blushed before turning back to Seth. "Maybe!" I said pushing Jacob in front of the car.

"So what's the verdict?" Brady came and lent under the hood with me and Jacob his arms crossed as he leaned over.

"Well I can fix her but she needs a overhaul could take a while as parts are hard to come by," Jacob said standing up and we follow his lead. "It's going to cost a pretty penny as well," he admitted.

Brady sighed. "Money isn't an issue for him but the time maybe he will have to have it sent to him. He is due back at work next week," he said looking back at his friend who was playing with Edward.

"Well I can't do anything here so how about you come back to our place and have a coffee before I go grab the tow truck. Brady nodded but was looking over at the tree's.

"Can I borrow a phone I need to ring my boss and tell him I am going to be late," he sighed.

"Sure but Mike won't mind. I'm head gamekeeper welcome to Fork's," I said patting his back.

"Bray what's happening," Seth shouted from the car already bored with Edward.

Jacob went and spoke to him as Brady stared at me. "How's Emily?" he asked walking to the forest me on his heels like a lost puppy.

"She lost a cub but Colin is doing great. She's a great mother," I smiled. I pulled out my phone like a proud papa and showed cute cub. Brady awed and smiled up at me. "Why are we here exactly looking around the edge of the forest . Brady blushed.

"I threw my phone when I saw it was flat. In other words I threw my toys," he said not looking at me wandering around kicking the long grass to see if he could find his phone. "I can't believe I did this thing cost me a fortune," he sighed resigned to the fact that he probably lost his phone forever. We looked up when we heard giggling and saw Jacob holding Seth bridal style his arms happily around Jacob's neck. "Jacob is not doing himself any favours by encouraging Seth he fancies the hell out him,"

"It's reciprocated," I admitted looking around more for the phone. Brady gave a whistle and chuckled. Most people were surprised when they found out that Jake was gay he was your typical grease monkey. "I can take you to the sanctuary if you want and help you get settled the house isn't very big but it is comfortable,"

"I would like that I can't wait to see the place the website could do with updating too" he said bending down and picking up his phone. It didn't look too damaged he placed it in his back pocket of his jeans my eyes never leaving his body.

He was by no ways small in fact he was pretty well built and his height was probably 5'9" which was good to my 6'3 I shook my head even thinking of those sought of things. Looking over we saw Edward running beside Jacob.

"How far is it to your house exactly,"

"About two miles,"

"He's going to carry him the whole way isn't he?" Brady asked.

"Probably he likes to show off," I said following behind.

"Your dog does have really big balls has he been fixed," he chuckled.

"Why fix him not even a desperate bitch is going to want him plus I think he is gay. He has no idea what to do other than hump me or Jacob," I chuckled. We had to lock the car up and Brady grabbed a couple of bags.

Taking one we headed to our house Jacob already had Seth comfortable on his bed while he made drinks forever one. Brady excused himself going to his friend while I stayed in the kitchen to talk to Jacob. "What's the deal with you and lover boy?" I asked.

"What do you mean Paul, nothing he needed my help so I am helping him," he said not looking me in the eye. I pull on his arm and turn him towards me. "Paul back the fuck up okay I know what I am doing," he growled. I let go of his arm and stepped back.

"Whatever dude, I'm going to shower," I said as Brady came out asking to borrow the phone to ring Mike.

After my shower I go get my breakfast seeing Brady outside Jacob nowhere insight Seth came out of Jacob's room hobbling on his crutches. He gave me a smile and went to get himself a coffee. He turns and watches me as I pour a bowl of cereal. Turning I give him a frown. What was his problem?

"Jacob said you work at the sanctuary," he said I gave a grunt not really liking the guy. "Can I ask you to keep an eye from Bray he's shy and will struggle to make friends," he asked.

"Does he know youre saying things like this about him. He is a big boy," I asked taking a seat at the kitchen. Brady didn't seem shy to me in fact I found him to be quite comfortable when he spoke to him. Seth put his cup down and folded his arms and mumbled something under his breath which I couldn't catch. "Pardon," I asked.

"Look Paul Bray is my best friend and I hate him being left here he should be with me. But he deserves better," he said. "Oh and yeah he is a big boy," he winked picking up his coffee and leaning on the bench.

My eyes went to Brady who was now throwing a stick for Edward the day was warmer than usual and no rain something that was rare around here. I wouldn't complain about keeping my eye on him. But what did Seth mean I gave a frown and looked back at Seth. The tow truck pulled up with Seth's car on the back. Grabbing his crutches Seth headed outside and Brady finally came in as Jacob helped Seth into the truck. It looked like they were going to the workshop together.

"Mike asked if you wouldn't mind showing me the ropes this afternoon," he said shyly. Okay so he was shy as even a simple request made by someone else made him blush.

"No worries let's go," I said picking up my bowl and rinsing it. Brady picked up both bags and followed me out.

First stop was the sanctuary Brady his love for animals evident as we pulled up and he all but ran to meet his chargers. Racing pass Jesse I called out to him and quickly introduced them Brady blushing and not looking her directly in the eye until she mentioned that Esme was limping. Any sign of shyness went and he asked me to get his black bag from the car. I did as asked and found him already looking over the surgery. The last vet had let things slip but Mike and I hoped we had gotten everything the new vet would want. Having a vet on sight was a big coup for anyone and we were a donations only organization. However the vet was paid for by an anonymous donor who wished it to remain that way. Even Mike didn't know but each month cash was put into the bank to pay for his wages alone.

It was nearly seven at night when Brady finally declared he was satisfied with the animals for the evening. He already had a full list of things to do or for staff to do. Vaccines were behind as far as he could make out and Colin was due for his shots tomorrow. Brady went to Emily as soon as he checked out Esme. He truly knew how to make the animal's feel comfortable spending time just talking and even feeding them. Esme was a gentle shy girl but she walked right up to Brady and licked his face with her long purple tongue. He gave her an injection to take help the inflammation and made a cold pack which was to be changed every few hours.

"Paul I am sorry you could've gone I would of found my way to the house," he said blushing. Even though I had been at his side all day it was as though I hadn't existed. I had to give it to Mike he had found a damn good vet.

"They're my babies I want to know what is going on. Plus it was interesting to watch. Jacob texted and he is making dinner so I will show you the house after when I drop you and Seth off," I gave him a pat on the back.

"Shit Seth I completely forgot about him," he groaned smacking his head with his palm.

"Relax he has been with Jacob all day by the sounds of it," I said leading the way out to my truck, Brady let out a sigh of relief as he climbed into the truck. "You two are close by what Seth has told me,"

Brady licked his lips and nodded. I didn't think he would say anything more but I was wrong. "We are best friends since the day we met at kindergarten. He comes across differently to people he doesn't know as though he is trying to hide. I couldn't of wished for a better friend," he said holding back a yawn.

I still couldn't figure out if he was into guys as all his attention seemed to be on the animals. We pulled up to the house, music which was not mine or Jacob's taste. Brady let out a groan before jumping out and racing inside before I even turned the truck off. His body seemed to relax as he stopped at the doorway. Shaking my head I follow him in he was hugging Seth as though they hadn't seen each other in years rather than hours. I wondered exactly how close these two were. I looked over at Jacob who was wearing nothing but shorts his hair wet from having showered. Brady pulled back only to have Seth pull him into a kiss on the lips. Okay so this was how he rolled. I should really thank Mike for finding this guy.

"Eww you stink," Seth said pushing Brady away from him and holding his nose.

"Geez thanks its called sweat from working all day," Brady chuckled.

"Well go have a shower I am sure Jacob and Paul won't mind," Seth moaned.

"Yeah no worries but not too long there isn't a lot of water," Jacob said going and putting his arm around Seth's waist.

"Maybe you two could share save water," Jacob said giving me a wink.

"Ignore him Brady come on I will show you where every thing is," I said thumping Jacob as walk pass to go to the bathroom.

Leaving to his own divis I left Brady to it his face still bright red from Jake's comment. I never knew anyone could blush so much and wondered if it covered the rest of his body. I decided I was going to have it out with Jacob and Seth while he was in the shower. The guy couldn't go around red faced all the time. Back in the lounge Seth was rummaging through an open suitcase mumbling to himself. Jacob was stirring the sauce in the kitchen seeing me he mouthed sorry and gestured to the cutlery. Sighing I set the table Seth had disappeared with a pile of clothes. I expected him back out but he didn't return the shower still on and I heard both men talking although I couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"Seth is going to stay until his car is fixed," Jacob said putting the slaw on the table.

"I thought he had to get back to work!"

"He rang his boss and she is fine with it although he will have to make up time when he gets back with his leg in the cast he can't work anyway. He's a stripper," Jacob said wriggling his eyebrows. Now why didn't that surprise me

"Where is he going to stay?" I asked.

"With Brady I guess,"

"It's a one bedroom," I said going and grabbing a beer from the fridge handing one to Jacob as well.

"Then I guess they will share, they are really close. I learned quite a bit about them from Seth today," he admitted clinking my bottle with his.

"Exactly how close, they keep saying best friends," I said not liking the sound of this at all.

"Seth wanted it to be more. But knows that they would never work which I'm not complaining about," he winked grabbing his groin.

"Dude he is a stripper he probably slept with half the clientele," before I could say anything more though Brady came out with Seth behind him excusing myself I headed to take a quick shower.

I let the hot water relax my muscles and stood there thinking about Brady. My cock decided to join the party and began to grow. Knowing that it wouldn't go away anytime soon I grab hold of it and tug all thoughts on the cute guy who walked right into my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers your awesome. **

**I am sorry about the last chapter and promise I won't post again without getting my beta to run her eye over it even I didn't wanting to just get it out there. Some may notice that some words are not spelt like you would. spell them. I am not American and spell correctly for me. Like favourite and favorite :P Sorry I won't change them as it would become a bad habit for my school work. But the last chapter was way, way worse and I hang my head in shame. NOTE TO SELF read you freaking chapters **

**Anyway you want lemons next chapter because I want to write them but need a few more reviews to motivate me :P Enjoy and don't forget to review :D **

Chapter 6

Brady's POV

Okay, so does anyone believe in love at first sight? Or maybe I should say lust. Sure, Jacob was the more masculine one of the two. His sweet face and cheeky smile that didn't seem to fit his psychic. Instead, I was drawn to the other guy finding out his name was Paul I could've happily stood there all day admiring his heaving chest as sweat trickled down it. In fact, even better was licking the trail of sweat with my tongue. Yep, I had it bad when he told me he worked at the sanctuary. I thought all my Christmases had come at once. I would get to see this guy every day talk to him and hell maybe even socialize with him on occasions. I sent a silent prayer to whomever granted me such beauty. Having no idea if he was gay though sucked. I was surprised that Jacob was though. Although, watching him closer I could see him admiring Seth with his roving eyes.

Once at the sanctuary however, all my attention went on the animals. I had a lot of things to sort out and was worried that the animals were behind in their shots. I still had not visited them all and one I was interested in was Emmett who seemed to be Paul's favourite. I was just showering thinking of all the things I would be doing over the next few weeks. Esme would be fine I had found a bee sting in her leg and a few days she will be as good as new. I was ready for bed but, my stomach also needed attending too. Seth walked into the bathroom and sat on the bath my clothes on his knee.

"So doc, how's it going?" he asked.

I told him quickly about my day as I knew most of it would go over his head. I couldn't wait to show him around the sanctuary. When I turned off the shower and stepped out Seth let his eyes roam my body. I didn't care, I had nothing to be ashamed of and he had seen me naked more times than I cared to count. Finally, he looked away and pretended to pick some lint off my shirt.

"Bray, I really like Jacob," he said finally looking up at me a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I could've told you that," I chuckled.

"No, you don't understand. I really, really like Jake," he said biting his fingernail. Seth never bit his fingernails. Hell, the guy had a manicure every couple of weeks.

I pulled my friend into a hug. I was happy for him but also, worried as Seth had to go back to Florida and get on with his life. He would die here, it was smaller than Opp. This town couldn't offer him anything more than there. Seth pulled back and handed me my shirt moaning I had shit taste in clothes. Once, Seth had taken me shopping and although the clothes were nothing like he wore they were not me. Skinny jeans should be against the law as far as I was concerned. My stomach gave a growl and pulling back, Seth allowed me to finish getting dressed.

"Paul's hot," he said a smile on his face when he started fixing my hair with his hands.

"Tell me about it," I sighed remembering his naked chest from earlier that morning.

"Him and Jacob dated once. They were together six months before they realised they were better as friends though," he said smiling.

"You okay with that? I mean, they still live together. What's that about?" I asked.

"They haven't slept together in a long time and anyway, Jacob and I will never be. You know me; love 'em and leave 'em type," he said opening the bathroom door. I grabbed hold of his hand and shut the door behind me.

"Seth, don't. You can love someone if you gave it a chance. I'm not saying Jacob but, you deserve love just as much as the next person."

"Yeah, I know but the one guy I do love isn't into me," he opened the door and gestured me to go out in front of him.

Dinner was a bit uncomfortable as Seth went quiet and Paul and I spoke of work. Once the meal was over, Seth asked to leave saying he was tired. Jacob looked disappointed but soon recovered when Paul suggested that he come as well so they could go to the pub for a quick drink before calling it a night. My new home was on site. It was small but was all I needed. I heard a wolf howl in the park and Paul told me Sam, the alpha wolf, would want to meet me. I nodded, I would meet him tomorrow to help the pack. I knew I had to win over the alpha. If I didn't have his trust, I had no chance of getting the rest of the pack's.

Seth shouted from the bedroom and I raced to find him standing on the bed pointing to the floor. There, slithering across the ground was a boa constrictor. I asked Paul to explain what one of the animals was doing in my house.

"Oh, this is Nessie, she thinks this is her home," he smiled picking her up.

"I am not fucking staying here. Take me to a hotel," Seth growled tears in his eyes.

"She won't hurt you," Jacob said going towards Seth.

"Actually, she could easily kill him," Paul said as he gave Nessie a kiss.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Seth chanted wrapping his arms around Jacob's neck and his legs around his waist.

If anyone was going to kill anyone, it was Seth strangling Jacob. "Can you go put her away and make sure she doesn't escape again?" I asked Paul giving him my best I'm pissed with you face.

Paul shrugged before turning all the while chatting to Nessie. Jacob tried to pull Seth from around his neck without much luck. Giving up he headed to the small sitting area and sat down with Seth who had his face buried in Jacob's neck.

"Maybe you could come and stay with me and Paul. You would have to sleep on the couch but you're more than welcome to," Jacob said trying to look at Seth who just shook his head. "Any reason why not? It would be cheaper than staying at the hotel," he sighed.

"Thanks for the offer Jake but, I can't. I promised Bray I would stay with him until he gets settled," Seth said finally pulling himself together and rolled onto the seat beside Jacob.

"Seth babe," I said going to him and pulling him into a hug. "If you want to go stay with Jacob I am cool with that," I reassured him cupping his face in my hands and kissing his forehead.

"But a promise is a promise," Seth pouted.

"Seth, go I'm a big boy and can look after myself," I sighed.

Seth stood there not saying a word. I looked down at Jacob who was sitting there his leg bouncing in anticipation of Seth's answer. I put my lips to Seth's ear. "Go have some fun with Jacob but, I want details," I whispered pulling back just as Paul walked in hands in his pocket and a smile on his face.

"Can we talk privately?" Seth asked looking at the other two as he took my hand. Shrugging, Paul left and Jacob reluctantly followed saying he would be waiting outside. Seth leaned into me.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

I was beyond confused and pulled him back looking into his eyes. "Oh my god, you're falling in love aren't you?" Chuckling lightly before pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah," he sniffed.

"Awe, that is so cool even if it's only been twelve hours," I knew that if Seth ever did find someone special he would fall and fall hard. I didn't think I would see it for a few years yet but, I was happy for him. Even if I didn't think Forks was the best place for him to be it was obviously meant to be. The whole thing from the accident to the car breaking down to him meeting the man of his dreams. "Seth, you need to do what you feel is right for you. Stay here, I am sure Jake will understand," I said drawing circles on his back.

"Well, why do I feel like shit?" he groaned.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"I have a sore stomach, I can't put two sentence together, and all I want to do is touch him," he said pulling back wiping his tears.

"Welcome to the wonders of love, my man," I said slapping his back managing to get a small smile out of him. "But why don't you want to go stay with him?"

"Because I don't want to ruin it by jumping into bed with him the first day," he sighed. "You know me."

There was a knock at the door and Paul popped his head around it. "We need to get going if we want to make it for last call," he said frowning at the worried look on Seth's face. He walked in shutting the door behind him. "What's up?" I looked at Seth who shrugged his shoulders and hobbled through to the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

"Seth likes Jacob, a lot!" I said.

"Okay," Paul said dragging it out.

"He is worried Jake won't take him seriously if he went to your house and slept with him. He feels he is better here?" I sighed.

"Is he for real?" he chuckled.

"Paul, don't be mean. He's never fallen for someone before," I snapped.

Paul held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I just don't get it. So what if he sleeps at our place."

"You don't get it, Paul. I think he is actually falling in love and damn hard too."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh okay, got it," he walked to the bedroom before I could stop him. Wrenching the door open, he spoke. "Get your skinny little ass in the car. Jacob is worried you don't like him. He kinda fell for you too, for some odd reason," he said turning and walking out leaving a shocked Seth and me behind.

"You heard the man, go," I smiled.

Seth picked up his crutches and walked out the door giving me a kiss on the cheek. Looked like I was sleeping alone from now on. So much for keeping me company. Oh well, me and my right hand were going to be busy tonight anyway. I unpacked my toiletries and headed to the bathroom to clean my teeth. Just as I turned off the light I heard a howl which was different from the howl of the alpha. Not thinking anymore about it, I happily slide into bed and think about the day. However, no matter how hard I try, images of Paul's heaving sweaty chest popped to the front and my cock decided he wants to have some fun. Wrapping my hand around it, I began to stroke myself. The howl came again and this time I knew there was something wrong. Apologising to my throbbing cock, I got out of bed and pulled on some pants and a shirt heading to the wolf enclosure. The rest of the park was quiet except the occasional hoot from an owl. I grabbed a torch from the supply shed and checked the enclosure to see if I could see anything. A black wolf jumped towards me in warning and I lowered the torch and my eyes letting him know I saw him as the alpha. A whimper came from behind him and I looked around the alpha to see a very pregnant wolf pacing. This was odd, she should be in a den if she is in labour. I looked around seeing if I could see any area where the den could be but, not finding any. No wonder she was stressed. She had nothing to make a den out of and the pack was surrounding her. This was a serious problem and I needed to get the mother away from the others. I had not had the chance to meet the alpha yet and I doubted he would let me anywhere near his pack. I headed back to my house and found the list of staff numbers. Running my finger down, I found Paul's home and cell phone number. I tried the cell first as they were probably still at the bar. He picked it up on the second ring.

"What's wrong?" he asked worry in his voice.

"You need to get here as soon as you can. We have a problem," I said continuing to talk while he moved around and I heard the truck start up.

"Claire is pregnant? How the hell did we not pick that up?" he said angrily.

My front door swung open I turn and see Paul still talking on the phone. Shaking my head I hung up and together we raced to the pack. Paul quickly and easily went into the enclosure after I warned him to keep away from Claire. Assuring me he knew, he went to Sam and from his bag he pulled out a rabbit and let it go. I shook my head at his actions but, the pack was distracted. I quickly got in the cave and went to the far corner of the enclosure and tried as best I could to construct a den with what was available. Paul hand managed to block the pack off from the mother by pulling over a massive curtain I hadn't noticed before. The pack wasn't happy as they tried to get to the mother. Paul and I were stuck in the enclosure with the mother wolf. Together we managed to make a den although, it was not the best we had it warm and dry. Standing in the other far corner, the mother wolf went and sniffed it before laying down. The rest would be up to her. The pack were pacing and howling through the thick curtain.

"Why is there a curtain?" I asked.

"We had a bull elephant and he wanted to jump our girl, they hated being apart but he couldn't get her pregnant. This is what the vet at the time suggested. It failed however and they ended up being put in a different area of the park. This has only been the packs for a few months now and we couldn't see the point of taking down the expensive curtain. Who knew it would come in handy one day," Paul chuckled.

"Okay. I didn't know we had elephants!" I said shivering.

"We don't, they were sold. We were running out of money and sadly we had to sell them," Paul sighed. "Maybe you should go join Claire, you have goose bumps on your goose bumps," Paul said his hand running up and down my arm sending warm fuzzes through my body. He moved closer and put his arm around me which I happily leaned into letting him press me closer to his chest.

**. . **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed means a lot to me. Also alerts and favourites. Please thank my beta Petal for making this readable for you guys. In my head it made perfect sense but now it hopefully will for you as well. Please review so I know I am not wasting my time. **

Chapter 7

Cuddled up with Paul trying to warm up. Stupidly, I didn't put a jacket on. Paul had one as well as a hat. "You will get used to wearing a jacket here," Paul chuckled as it started drizzling.

We were under a tree which was giving us some shelter. Paul picked up the torch turning it off. The wolves pacing seemed to settle although, it was clear that they were still close. Sam would be the father as he was the only dominant male. I quietly got up and walked over and checked Claire but she was doing just fine. The drizzle turned to rain and I raced for cover. Paul had disappeared and I heard movement close to the curtain wondering if he was daring to get through. However, he came back carrying a tarpaulin. He started climbing the tree like a monkey and had me to pass it up and soon had us shelter. He jumped down and rubbed his hands together looking smug.

"Thanks, monkey man," I chuckled.

"Don't thank me, thank Bella," he smiled sitting against the tree and spreading his legs patting between them. I hesitated only a second when a big clap of thunder sounded just above us. I all but dove into him hating the thunder. I could feel him chuckling internally but, I didn't care. "So doc, tell me about yourself," he said his arms wrapping around me.

"Not much to tell you really," I said shrugging.

"Oh well, this is going to be a fun filled night. Come on, you must have a family, friends, and why you became a vet?" he said.

So, began my life story to a man I would be spending the night with. Perhaps not the way I would've wished. He understood growing up in a small town telling me what it was like for him living in the reservation. His father beating his mother until Paul, one day, was big enough and beat him making him leave La-Push when he was fourteen years old and earned him the bad boy image. His love for animals started young and, just like me, he would bring home animals bringing them back to health. Never having the brains to go to college, he was happy to do the hands on things with the animals. Then we got to the more personal stuff.

"So, I was told you are into guys," Paul said.

"Yeah, I hear you are too or rather, undecided," I chuckled.

"Undecided?" he chuckled "Oh, you mean bi. I haven't been with a women since Jacob and I got together. Once you go Black, you never go back," he chuckled. "You and Seth, you ever get together? You seem close," he asked.

I thought for a few minutes. "Yes and no," I went on to explain what had happened at the hotel and how Seth ended up with a broken foot.

"Okay, I take everything back about the guy. I need to thank him for looking after you," he said pulling me closer to him.

"I think Sam just became a papa," I said hearing a little cry from the corner where Claire was sheltered. Getting up, we slowly walked over and turned on the torch keeping it low not to disturb the new momma. We saw a cub being washed. Claire whined and I knew she was going to begin pushing again. I felt a hand in mine and I gave it a squeeze. "Let's leave her to it," I said happy with how she was doing. By now I was soaked to the bone and freezing cold.

"Let's get out of here," Paul said.

"Yeah right, lets just walk through the pack," I shivered.

Paul didn't let my hand go and pulled me to the fence. He took off his jacket and threw it over it on the barbwire. If he thought I was going climb the fence, he was sadly mistaken. "Be right back," he said giving a wave as he ran towards the fence and launched himself almost to the top before climbing the last bit. He swung both legs over and landed on the ground. "Your turn," he smiled.

"You're kidding, right monkey man?" I shouted.

"Fine, I will see you in the morning then," he said walking away from me.

I stood there shivering. There was no way I could climb the fence. A loud clap of thunder and then lightening hit. "Bastard," I growled going back to the shelter he had made. He could have at least left me his jacket. I pulled my phone out and saw there was no signal.

"What's up, doc?" Paul asked from behind me. I shouted and jumped turning and hitting him.

"You bastard," I chuckled holding my hand on my heart. "How the hell did you get back?" I asked.

"I went and got the key from the office. Coming?"

I followed him to the curtain and there was a gate on our side. He opened it and bowed. I huffed and walked through not looking at him. Making sure he locked it behind him, we headed back to my house. I could hear water running and found a bath running slowly. I instantly forgave Paul who stood there dripping wet on the carpet. But, so was I, no doubt looking like a drowned rat. "You want a shower?" I asked.

"Rather have a bath?" I could feel myself blush as he started taking his shirt off. God, this man was going to be the death of me. He started undoing his jeans and I unashamedly watched him strip. With his jeans soaked they were like a second skin. He stood just in his briefs and a little part of me was gutted. He wasn't a commando guy like Seth. He stepped forward and I thought he was going to do something. Instead, he reached around me and turned the taps off. "Well?" he questioned.

"Fuck it, why the hell not?" I said stripping off my own clothes. Like him, I left my shorts on and stepped into the bath. The hot water stinging my feet and legs. Much to Paul's amusement, I jumped straight back out. "Go on, monkey man. You show me how a real man does it," I said crossing my arms.

Paul stepped in and got out quicker than I did. "Fuck, you could've warned me doc," he said jumping up and down. I leaned over and turned on the cold tap feeling smug. "Give you that one," he said standing behind me as I was bent down and had his hands on my hips. I stood up and turned around with his hands still on my hips. I put my hands onto his cheeks and pressed them hard giving him have fish lips.

"Keep your hands to yourself, monkey man. My body is out of bounds till you take me out, wining and dining," I growled letting him go and slapping his cheek before getting in the bath and sinking down.

"No prob's, doc. So, want to go out tomorrow night?" he asked. He stepped in the bath and sunk down letting out sigh as he did. The bath wasn't really big enough for two grown men but, it was warming us up. "I need to go check the animals soon. Want to come with?" Paul said throwing water over his upper body.

"Sure," I said laughing. "This has to be the weirdest night of my life. Not often do I sit in a bath in my shorts with a guy I hardly know,"

"Never a dull moment here," Paul winked getting out and grabbing a towel from under the sink and grabbing one for me. "Mind if I go see if you have something that will fit?" he asked.

I nodded and sunk under the water finally feeling my body begin to thaw out. I stayed in a few more minutes. I couldn't believe I shot down the hottest guy I had ever met. I already knew I would be dreaming of him slamming his cock into me. I gave a groan as my cock gave a twitch reminding me I owed him one. I stood up and stripped off my shorts before getting out. Once dry, I went to my room and found warm clothes and quickly got dressed. Paul was right, the animals needed checking. The storm was starting to get rough. Grabbing my jacket out of my suitcase and heading out to find Paul wearing my overall's. Damn, the guy looked hot in them as well. He handed me a cup of coffee and sat down.

"We will split up to make it quicker," he opened a map of the sanctuary me taking half making sure I had Claire on my list. Going through to the clinic, we grabbed torches and my bag in case it was needed. Also, walkie talkies so we could contact each other if needed, making sure I knew how to work it before we headed out.

"Hey, beautiful," I said seeing that Esme was doing okay. She ambled over and took the carrot I had in the bag at my side. "You doing good, old girl," I said checking her leg. The pack was in need of a change and pulled one out as well. I had come prepared. I could see she and I were going to become firm friends. "Can you keep a secret Esee?" I said as I changed her icepack. "Course you can," I chuckled. "So, there is this guy. Actually, you know him. Paul, the fuck hot one that comes cleans up your shit," I said happy that her swelling had gone down. "So, anyway where was I?"

"You were just telling Esee how fuck hot I was," Paul's voice came through the walkie talkie. "Not bad yourself, doc," he chuckled.

"Shit," I grumbled turning the thing off.

"Later, old girl," I said patting her chest and shutting her in for the night. I met a few more animals I had not yet had the chance to meet but, most were asleep and left them to it. Carlisle, the owl, was awake and gave a hoot when I approached. "You know, owls are actually really stupid but I will keep your secret," I chuckled. He gave me a hoot and blinked his big eyes at me.

The storm was not easing but I found most the animals comfortable. Rose, the cow, was not bothered nor was Jasper, the sheep. I had to go visit Bella, the baboon, before I made my last stop of the night or rather, morning. She was laying in her hammock with her finger up her asshole. "Seth is going to love you," I chuckled. She pulled her finger out and stuck it in her mouth and licked it. "Lovely," I sighed.

The rain and wind made it hard for me to walk but, I managed to get to the wolf enclosure. The pack were mostly sleeping although Sam was pacing the curtain still. Tomorrow we would open it as long as Claire had finished giving birth. Claire had given birth to twins and she looked like she was done. She was actually pretty tame for a wild animal and wondered if she was either born here or someone had her for a pet before coming to the sanctuary. She was a pretty girl and no wonder Sam had her as his mate. One of the cubs was black with red markings while the other one was a solid black with a white nose and two paws. Making sure the shelter we had quickly made was holding up, I wished her goodnight and left the mama wolf to her cubs.

"Hey, doc. You nearly finished," Paul asked through the walkie talkie.

Taking a deep breath, I turned it back on. "I'm done, you need a hand?" I asked.

"Nah, about done just going to check on Emmett and then calling it a day," he said.

"Should I feel jealous of Emmy bear?" I chuckled.

"Maybe," he chuckled "Put the coffee on," he said before it went quiet.

After half an hour I had given up on waiting for Paul and decided to call it a night. He would've used the walkie talkie if anything was wrong with Emmett. Going to my room, I saw the time was 5am and would be time to get up soon. I stripped and just pulled back the sheets when I heard Paul come in. I went to see if Emmett was okay since it had taken so long. Paul pulled off his boots and poured himself coffee. He seemed happy enough so things must be okay with Emmett. The sun was just peeping over the horizon and I gave a massive yawn.

"Get used to it, doc. I need to go home and grab clean clothes and start the day," he said leaning on the bench sipping his coffee.

"You're not going to sleep? Can't someone else cover for you?" I asked.

"Welcome to the real world, doc. Nope, but you can grab a few hours if you want," he smiled looking at his watch. Pushing off the bench he placed his cup down and ran his hand over his face. "Can we put the date on hold till next Friday?" he asked. I nodded forgetting I told him he would have to wine and dine me before he got to touch me. I blushed. His finger brushed over my cheek. "I can't wait to see how far that blush goes," he whispered in my ear before pecking my cheek and leaving me standing there. I pulled back my shirt to see just how far the blush went.

It felt I had only just shut my eyes when the alarm went telling me it was time to start my day. Grabbing strong coffee, I walked into the clinic and began to have a better look at the supplies. Happy that I could start on the shots, I decided to grab a quick breakfast and go start. I wondered if Paul was back and if I would see him around. I texted Seth while I ate my toast asking him how his evening was. I didn't get a reply so I decided to head out. Either he was still sleeping or he was busy with Jacob. I was keen to go see Claire and her cubs. I felt like a proud papa yet, I had nothing to do with any of it. But, I had their welfare in my hands like all the other animals in the sanctuary. There was a knock at the door and Mike stood there when I unlocked the clinic door.

"Welcome to the family," he smiled taking my hand and shaking it. "Heard you got a taste of your new life. Not going to take off on me now are you, doc?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, just packing my bags now actually," I chuckled.

"Paul told me about last night. Sorry, normally I would've come down but Jessica wasn't feeling so flash and I wanted to stay with her. I knew Paul would have everything in hand. I couldn't run this place without him," he admitted. "So, I will leave you to it, any questions just ask one of the staff. They are pretty much clued up to everything but, Paul is your man," he said waving as he walked out the door.

"I wish," I muttered to myself before following him out and starting my day. The week went in a flash. I had only spoken briefly with Seth. I felt guilty for not spending more time with him but, I was working eighteen hour days to try and get up to speed. He seemed happy though and whenever I asked about he and Jacob, he would change the subject. It was Friday and I hadn't seen anything of Paul other than work. He texted me Friday afternoon and asked if I was still interested in going out on a date. I wanted to catch up with Seth so begged off asking if we could do it another time. I got a text to say we could double date. So agreeing, I shut the clinic early and went to get ready looking forward to a relaxing night with friends.

Seth hobbled in just as I was doing up my shirt and gave me a hug before sitting on the bed. He looked so relaxed and happy and I doubted he would be leaving anytime soon. The idea of having Seth stay in Forks was a welcoming thought.

"So, how is it going with lover boy?" I asked trying to make my hair look respectable.

"If your meaning Jacob, he's just a friend," he blushed.

"You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?" I asked.

Seth nodded and stood up. "So you and Paul?" he grinned.

I sighed. I still had doubts, we had to work together even though I hardly saw him, things could get awkward if it didn't work out between us. I loved my job and didn't want anything ruining it for me. Men came and went but this job meant the world to me. Seth patted my back as though he understood my concerns and we headed out to join the other two. Paul was looking hot as ever running my eye over his tight shirt that showed his broad shoulders off very nicely, thank you very much. Jacob too was looking hot but, I still couldn't get over the cute face on the body. Jacob gave me his cute smile and gave me a hug. I swear on my grandmother's grave I heard a growl followed by a giggle. For extra credit, I kissed Jacob's cheek.

"Okay, if you two have quite finished we should go," Paul growled. Seth snorted and dropped his crutches. I went to pick them up wondering why he had done so. "You're a grown man Clearwater, christ," Paul grumbled as Jacob picked Seth up and walked towards the door with him in his arms.

It would seem that Paul had a bit of an issue with Seth and Jacob and a temper. Seth in true Seth style gave Paul the one finger salute and poked his tongue out at him. Once they were out the door, Paul held out his arm and bowed. Giving a nod, I followed after Jacob and Seth. So far, Paul was not winning points with me which was a real shame cos I really liked the guy. But, if he still had feelings for Jacob I was so not going there. Plus, my best friend was happier than any other time in his life. As I walked past, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He gave a wink and seemed to relax as his hand came and swatted my ass. I too gave him the one finger salute.

We ended up at a local restaurant. I was assured that they didn't come here often but thought we would like to check out the local area before we headed further afield. It was a steakhouse but, trying harder to be more. Seth was amused by the whole thing and I could tell he was itching to say something but, he was on his best behaviour. Both Paul and Jacob were welcomed like old friends, having grown up in the area, I guess they were. Sitting at the table, we looked at the list of alcohol on offer. When I asked what the red house was, the waiter asked me for ID. Seth couldn't keep it together any longer and water sprayed onto the table. Paul and Jacob chuckled as I started going for my wallet. I actually didn't know to be honoured or offended. I gave a groan when I remembered I had left my wallet on the bed.

"I will have juice, thanks," I sighed.

"Pete, this is Doctor Brady Fuller, the new vet we have been waiting for," Paul said ordering a bottle of red.

"Well, nice to meet you, Doctor Fuller. I'm Pete, sorry about the ID thing but, a few kids from the rez have been coming in lately and honestly they are all built like these two," he said pointing at Jacob and Paul.

"I so have to go see that," Seth said giggling. There was the Seth I knew and loved. Quickly introducing himself, Seth asked for a sex on the beach before losing interest in the waiter and looking at the menu.

"Have you ever had sex on the beach?" Jacob asked Seth. I shook my head. He just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Seth shut his menu and pulled out his smokes. "Oh, yeah. Have you?" he asked back. Jacob just shook his head. "I need a smoke. I will tell you when I get back," he winked making to get up. Both Paul and Jacob stood, Seth smiled at them both and headed to the door Jacob on his tail.

"We are going to regret Jacob asking that question, aren't we?" Paul chuckled. I just gave a small smile. Peter came back with the drinks and poured some for Paul to taste. Giving his approval, he poured three of the glasses and left leaving the sex on the beach drink as well. I leaned over and took a sip. I had to restrict myself to two glasses of wine or I would have hell to pay.

The menu was sad and expensive for what you got but, I ended up having the seafood while Paul and Jacob had the steak. Seth um-ed and ahh-ed until he finally settled on pasta. I could tell Jacob was itching to hear about sex on the beach but Seth insisted I told him about my first full week. It would seem that he had been learning alot from Jacob who had promised to bring him to the sanctuary tomorrow to have a look around. It wasn't until the coffee was brought out that Seth began to tell his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a young boy as cute as could be strolling along the beach," he began.

"I thought this was about you," Paul chuckled.

"It is now, shut up or I won't tell you," Seth pouted. Paul gestured with his hands for Seth to continue.

"Like I was saying," Seth coughed. "Actually, maybe we should wait until we are somewhere private or at least where you can hide your hard-ons," he smirked.

"Jesus, this had better be a good fucking story," Paul grumbled standing and pulling out my chair for me. "I got this," he said to us all. I sighed, I would've asked Seth to pay if he hadn't of offered. Jacob took Seth to the car while I waited for Paul. Quite a few people acknowledged him as we walked out.

We ended up back at Jacob and Paul's place. Declining more drink, we sat in the lounge and chatted until Jacob couldn't take it anymore and asked about sex on the beach.

"Okay well, I hadn't been in Florida long and living in Opp, I never really saw the beach and hadn't for a long time. Doc here was too busy with his studies to see the light of day so I was stuck on my own. The beach was busy but, the further I walked the quieter it got. I found a secluded spot and put my towel down and stripped to my swimming shorts. I watched the waves and a few surfers and decided I would have to give it a try myself. I was packing up my bag when the surfers came to shore and headed in my direction. Of course, they were cute but one was hot; big build obviously a body builder. Just the way I like my men," he blushed when he looked at Jacob.

"I asked if one of them would show me how to surf. Of course, the big buff dude said yes and took me down to the shallow and began to teach me how to stay on the board. One by one the others left but, we stayed. It would seem I was a natural at surfing as I was already going out and catching waves. Even though he was on the board with me as the sun started going down we sadly called it a day and headed back to shore.

"You still surf?" Jacob asked.

"We both surf," Seth smiled. "But we didn't bring our boards and with this," he pouted tapping his cast. "Guess I won't be for a while," he said.

"You surf?" Paul asked raising his eyebrows. I gave a nod.

"Anyway, buff dude asked me out for a drink and of course, I said yes if he paid. We agreed to met at a bar and only when I got there did I realise he was on our side. We danced the night away. It was nearly dawn when we left the club and I wanted to see the sunrise. He took me to a different beach and assured me we wouldn't be disturbed and we fucked," Seth said smiling.

"That it?" Paul huffed.

"What more do you want?" I asked chuckling.

"Details," Jacob growled. Seth just giggled and continued his story.

"As the sun began to rise, he stood behind me and began to remove my clothes. Once I was completely naked, he began rubbing his fully clothed cock on my ass. I ran to the water the cool water kissing my hot skin as I dived down. Coming to the surface, I saw him walking towards me like a god. I waded in the water for him to come to me admiring his strong powerful arms and legs and his eight pack abs. Of course, Seth junior was happy as I was. He was so tall he could reach the bottom of the seabed. He pulled me into his arms as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I felt his hands go to my ass and his cock pushing to find my puckered hole. But, if he thought I was going to let him fuck me in the water without prepping me, he had another thing coming," he shook his head.

"I'm hearing yah," I muttered a blush coming to my cheeks. Paul who was sitting next to me moved closer as Seth gave me a sad smile. "Sorry, continue," I whispered.

"Why don't we have a break before I get on to the good stuff," Seth said getting up and going outside. Excusing myself I headed outside with him.

Seth pulled me into his arms rubbing circles on my back. "Bray, I'm sorry. I should never have brought that up," he sighed. I shook my head. It wasn't his fault, it had been ten years ago and it still, to this day, haunted me in fact. Seth pulled back and put his hands on either side of my face brushing his thumbs over my tears before kissing my forehead. "Why don't I come home with you tonight? I don't want you to be alone," he said. The door behind us opened and Seth moved back and gave me a smile before leaving me and Paul alone.

"Brady, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on. The story gets better," I smiled and took his hand going back inside.

The lounge was empty and so was the kitchen. Paul frowned and went down the hall.

He came back out and picked up his keys. "I think Seth is doing show and tell," he chuckled. I raised my eyebrow until I clicked what he had meant making me blush again.

"Come on, lets go get a drink. I feel like getting drunk," I said.

Paul picked up a bottle of Bourbon and we went back to the sanctuary. When we parked, Paul gave me the bottle and went to the clinic coming out with a blanket. Taking my hand, we walked through the park until we came to the bear enclosure. We sat down on the rug his arm coming around me. The night was warm with no rain. Paul gave a whistle and a large black bear cub came into view.

"Hey, Emmett," Paul said getting up and holding a finger out for making me wait there. "I brought him to meet you. I'm sorry it's taken so long but, he's kinda shy," Paul said. He turned to me and waved me over. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Brady, meet my boy Emmett," I could feel him smiling on my shoulder.

"Hey, Emmett," I said waving at the bear who stood up and waved back. Paul chuckled.

"He seems to like you as much as I do," he chuckled. He pulled something out of his pocket and he placed it front of me. "He loves gummy bears. Give him these and he will love you forever,' he said handing a bag of the sweet candy.

"Bit ironic, isn't it?" I chuckled. "You know, these are very bad for your teeth don't you, Emmy bear" I said going to the barrier and stepping over so I could get to the fence. Emmett stood up, he was taller than me so crouched to my level. I pulled one out and placed it in the paw he was holding upwards for me. "You know I like Paul a lot. Is it okay if I kiss him later?" I whispered so Paul wouldn't hear as he left me to get to meet his cub. Emmett shook his big head and held out his paw again. "Ah, it's like that is it? I have to buy your approval," I said giving him another gummy bear. Emmett came closer and put his lips through the wire so I could put the gummy bears directly in his mouth. Once they were all gone, I asked again. "Can I please let him kiss me?" Emmett grunted when he realised he was not going to get anything else and stood to his full height and gave a growl. "Thanks" I chuckled as he headed back to his cave.

Turning around I went back to Paul who had watched the whole thing. I sat in front of him and he handed me a glass. "He said I can let you kiss me," I blushed.

"Did he now? Well, I will have to just do that," He got to his knees like me and kissed me on the lips lightly before sitting on his hunches. "I will have to thank him in the morning," he smiled and pulled me towards him making us both topple onto the ground. He rolled on top of me and began kissing me, first lightly then becoming deeper and more passionate. It wasn't until Rose gave a moo in her sleep that we pulled apart to breathe.

"Want to stay the night, monkey man?" I panted.

"I thought you'd never ask. Where is the shy doc I heard so much about?" he said pulling me to my feet.

"The doc knows what he wants," I said blushing.

"I'm going to find out where that blush comes from," he smiled lifting my face up with his finger under his chin.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you to all my reviewers and those who put on alert and favourites. I hope you enjoy this chapter and just a heads up the next chapter could take a little longer to come as I am going away for a week or so. But will endeavor to write while I am away. **

**Please take the time to review :D **

Chapter 8

Paul's POV

Slamming the door shut with my foot my lips never left Brady's as his hands started pulling at my clothes. My hands were trying to get through his to get at his clothes. I kicked off my shoes as we still continued to walk towards his room. Not bothering to turn on the light, his legs hit the bed and he fell on the bed with me right on top of him. I finally managed to grab his hands and hold them above his head.

"Slow down, doc," I said pulling back and watching his chest heavy as his blush came up. Even in the dark it couldn't be missed.

"Sorry," he whispered trying to push me off him.

"Don't be sorry. I just want to enjoy taking your clothes off piece by piece," I whispered in his ear making him shiver.

Undoing his buttons one at a time whilst kissing his neck and his chest the more I exposed. His skin, like mine, was a light russet and his chest showed he either worked out or was used to hard work. When I got to his pecks his nipples were pert and I couldn't resist taking one in my mouth. His strong hand ran through my hair and curled painfully when I nibbled on his pebbled nipple and a soft moan escaped his mouth. His hands left my hair when I pulled back from his nipple. Pulling his shirt out of his pants, I could see his blush cover his entire torso.

"I don't normally do this," he said undoing his pants as I followed suit. Lifting his ass, he pulled them down and kicked them off along with his briefs. God, Seth didn't lie, he was pretty big. "Top draw, you'll find what you need," he said his blush getting deeper.

"You sure about this, doc?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," he said no hint of hesitation.

Grabbing the lube and condoms, I threw them on the bed and knelt between his legs taking his hands in mine and pulling him up so he was sitting. He looked at me confused but, I wasn't going to back down. "You top?"

He shook his head pulling his hands from mine. He pulled me down by the neck and his hand travelled to my cock. God, his hands were so gentle yet, confident. Licking his lips, he rolled me over onto my back and straddled my legs, our ball sacks touching. His strong thighs were evident and when he knelt up the muscles almost rippled. He could put Jacob to shame and I felt out of shape laying between him. To say he was not into topping, he was pretty confident and leaned forward taking my cock in his hand along with his. This was not the same man who blushed at the simplest of things. He was like Jekyll and Hyde but, I was not going to complain He had grabbed the lube and, like he was decorating a cake, drizzled it between our cocks and his hand. When he began to tug I thought I was going to blow with the very next stroke. His eyes were closed with his mouth slightly open as he continued his ministrations. God, looking at him close up he was even more handsome. His ab's were defined as though they were sprayed on and I had to put my hand on them to see if they were real. He opened his eyes looking shocked as though he had forgotten I was there. Suddenly, the shy doc was back, the blush covering his whole body. The only thing that wasn't red was the tip of his cock which was purple.

"Shut up, Monkey man," he blushed even harder and I hadn't even said anything. I shook my head biting my lip holding in the laugh. I had a feeling I had earned myself a nickname. My phone went off and I tried to ignore it. Finally, the answer phone kicked in but, seconds later, it rang again. Brady got off me and found my pants with my phone in them. He came back and threw it at me. "Jake," was all he said. Suddenly, his phone began to ring as well as the house phone and the clinic phone. "Brady speaking" he said picking up the clinic phone he went to answer. That was the priority phone but, no one but us were at the zoo. "Don't move him, we are on our way," he slammed the phone down grabbing stuff from the drawers. I stood there like a idiot, naked. "Edward's been hit by a car," he said squeezing my arm before grabbing clothes that were strewn from one end of the small house to the other. He threw me mine when he discovered they weren't his. "Monkey man, put your pants on" he said clicking his fingers. He was already slipping his jacket on. He came up to me and placed his hand on my cheek. "I will do everything I can," he said as he pulled my keys out of my pocket before again handing me my pants.

I snapped out of it. Edward never went on the road. He had road sense having been trained at an early age as to where he could and couldn't go. As much as he annoyed both me and Jacob, he was part of the family and I couldn't imagine him not being around when I got home from work with his slobbery licks and hisconstant snoring whenever he slept which was more often than not. I heard my truck start up and I grabbed the rest of my clothes running out, the door locking itself behind me.

We drove in silence and I was fighting back the tears still not believing that he was hurt. We turned onto my street and a crowd had gathered in the middle of the road. Brady slammed on the brakes and grabbed his bag before pushing his way through telling people to stand back. Slowly, I got out of the truck and made my way forward, people-parting like the red sea. Jacob looked up with tears streaming down his face. I looked down and Edward was not moving his tongue hanging out the side. Seth was pulling things out of the bag trying to find what Brady was asking for.

"He just ran straight out not looking," Jacob sobbed.

"I need to get him to the clinic. Can you make a stretcher? I want to move him as little as possible," Brady said. I saw blood coming out of Edwards mouth, not a good sign. Somebody pushed through the crowd with what looked like part of a wire fence. "Paul, I want you to take his head and on the count of three we are going to carefully place him on the stretcher, okay?" I nodded and bent down. "One, two, three," he said slowly and as possible, we put him on the stretcher leaving a large pool of blood on the road. "Let's get him on the back. Seth, drive as carefully as you can I'm going to stay with him," Brady said. Seth hobbled to the truck and waited as Jacob, myself, the guy who brought the stretcher, and Brady lifted him carrying him to the truck bed. Once on Brady jumped up, he hit the roof of the truck letting Seth know he was ready to go. I quickly jump behind him.

"Jake, lock up. I will see you at the clinic," Seth yelled as he carefully pulled away from the crowd having to turn the truck around.

"Hang in there, old boy," I whispered as I rubbed Edwards ear which seemed to be the only part of him that wasn't covered in blood or grazers. Brady pulled the lid off with his teeth and injected Edward with what I guessed was a sedative.

"Paul, can you assist with the operation or do I need to call Mike in?"

"I got it," I said looking between him and Edward. Brady patted my arm giving me a small smile.

Seth pulled as close as he could to the clinic door and soon we were in the operating theatre. Brady checked Edward's vitals and asked me if I knew how to use the anesthetic. Assuring him I did, he told me how much we would need after guessing his weight, only off slightly. Putting on his stethoscope, he again checked Edward. If his heart was not strong enough, we would have to wait and try to stabilize him. "Let's scrub up and get started," he said pulling his stethoscope off and going to the sink. Seth had come in and already scrubbed up and listened to Brady while grabbing things out of drawers and cupboards. Thankfully, one thing the previous vet did was have everything clearly labelled. Brady put things in the order he would need them. Someone must have rang Mike as he walked in taking over from Seth who looked relieved he wouldn't have to assist. The operating theater was not a place for the faint hearted. Jacob came storming in only for Seth to pull him out assuring him Edward was in the best hands. He set the x-ray machine over Edward and took a few pictures making us stand outside the door while he did it. It seemed an age before he waved us in.

"He has two broken ribs which have punctured his lung. It looks small so we should be able to fix it. Also, he has a broken pelvis and he is in a lot of pain. I can fix him Paul. Most of it is superficial and will heal in time," he said patting my shoulder.

"Let's do it," I said taking a deep breath. Smiling he asked Mike to get more things.

"Paul, go wait outside," Jessica said coming in and patting my arm. As much as I wanted to say no, I couldn't. I could easily lose focus and right now that was the last thing needed.

Seth walked in with an ipod and station putting it on the counter and turning it on. The Doors began playing. "Good luck, Doc," he said hobbling out. I was pretty sure he should be still using his crutches and had to thank him later for his help. I guess he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Oh, he's hot," Jessica said lifting her eyebrow.

"He also bats for the other side," I said giving Brady a kiss on the lips making it clear that he did.

"Mike really, you have to get the hot gay ones?" she pouted before turning to the job at hand. As if on cue, doc blushed and I knew exactly where it started.

We waited at the house, Seth making copious amounts of coffee for us. He seemed as worried about Edward as we were asking Jacob what happened. Jacob said that Edward was scratching at the door to be let out and he opened the door thinking he needed to pee. Instead, he ran straight across the road and the car didn't have a chance to stop Edward was so quick.

Five hours later, Brady walked out still in his scrubs. Seth and Jacob had finally fallen asleep on the couch. I looked at the doc, hopeful. He gave a smile.

"He won't be winning any beauty contests or races but, he will be fine. He is going to need around the clock care though," he said holding his hand out. I walked to him and he pulled me into the clinic where Edward was already in a cage with a drip in a front leg. His back legs bandaged with metal rods and pins sticking out. "Its not as bad as it looks," he said smiling and left me alone.

"What the hell, Eddy?" I said wiping away the tears that fell. "If you didn't want to go running with us, you just had to say so?" I said chuckling and rubbing his ear. I felt a small hand on my arm I turn to see Seth standing there.

"Paul, Brady told me that Edward needs round the clock care. I was wondering if maybe I could help. You know, as a thank you for letting me crash at your place," he said quietly.

"Thanks, Seth. It will only be while I'm at work but, I would really appreciate it," I said squeezing his hand. Jacob walked in looking like the living dead and looked in at Edward giving his ear a rub. "Jake, go home man. You have to open up in a few hours," he nodded before pulling Seth out the door.

"You should get some sleep, Monkey man. There is nothing you can do tonight," Brady said as he checking Edward again. Shutting the cage door, he turned off the lights giving me no choice but to go with him. "You're welcome to crash here if you want," he said going to the kitchen and pouring himself a coffee leaning on the counter.

"You're not going to join me are you?" I sighed. He shook his head and kissed me.

"Get some rest, Monkey Man. I will let you know if anything happens," he said picking up his coffee and heading back through to the surgery. Resigned to the fact that he wouldn't want me under his feet, no doubt cleaning up and checking Edward, I left him to it. I guess dating a doctor was going to have times like these. Never had I thought of a lover while I was called out in the middle of the night to an emergency here at the sanctuary. I had only just closed my eyes when I was shaken awake.

"Monkey Man, someone is asking for you," grunting I rolled over and saw Brady standing there a smile on his face.

I wanted nothing more than to pull him back to bed and continue where we left off last night. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly noon," he said walking out the door. Shit, I had almost slept eight hours. Jumping out of bed, I walked through to the clinic and was greeted again by Brady, this time with a kiss and a coffee. He pointed me over to the cage where Edward was lying down whining softly.

"Hey there, old boy. Feeling a bit rough this morning are we?" I asked opening the cage door and rubbing his ear. Edward gave another whine and a bit of a ya ya telling me he wasn't happy. "There are reasons we have rules, Now, maybe you will follow them," I chuckled.

"I fixed him as well Paul. The bitch across the road is on heat, by the sounds of it. So, guess you were wrong, he's not gay," he chuckled. "I have to go check on a few of the animals. Seth and Jacob said they will be here after lunch," he said yawning. Without letting me say anything, he was gone.

"So Eddy, what do you think, is he a keeper?" Edward growled. "Awe come on, he only did it for your own good, you know. You've still got big balls," I chuckled. Edward huffed and closed his eyes. Obviously, Brady had given him something for the pain so he could sleep. Jacob walked in carrying a basket with the smell of fried chicken coming from it. I raised an eyebrow, where the hell did that come from? Jacob and I were not the greatest of cooks and certainly didn't own a picnic basket that I knew about.

"Seth made you and Brady some lunch. I thought you could do with something substantial," Jacob said before I could even ask. He put the basket down and walked over to see Edward. "When can he come home?" he asked poking his finger through the cage and scratching Edward's ear.

"Not for about a week," Brady said walking in and going straight to the food. "God, this is Seth's chicken," he picked up a piece and almost put the whole thing in his mouth moaning with every chew. My dick instantly became hard with just the sound leaving his mouth. He walked over licking his fingers one at a time. God, he was sexy as fuck. "He should be waking up soon. I will have a shower after I have eaten and give him another shot. The less pain he is in the better. We need to keep him as still as possible," he said licking the grease off his lips. I couldn't help but copy him and licked my own lips. I heard Jacob chuckle softly. Brady didn't miss it either and blushed. "Anyway, um, help yourself. Seth said he made enough for you as well, Monkey man," He walked through to his house not without picking up another piece of chicken. He stopped at the door "Oh Seth is talking to the Seattle Gay Animal Appreciation Society," he said with a wink and pushing the door open putting the chicken in his mouth. Jacob all but sprinted out the door. He wasn't going to leave his new man out there. I heard a chuckle from behind the door before it opened.

"There is no such thing as the Gay Animal Appreciation Society, is there?" I laughed. Brady shrugged.

"I don't know but, he is talking to a group of ladies from the bowling club coming to make a donation," he said waving before shutting the door behind him.

The more chicken I ate the more I decided I really liked Seth. Jacob hadn't let him lift a finger since he had arrived but, he was more than welcome to move in if he could cook like this. The said couple walked in and I gave Seth a hug. It truly was the best chicken I had ever tasted and I had tasted a lot of chicken in my lifetime. "Wow, I should cook more often," he giggled.

Mike turned up and started talking shop. Jacob and Seth excused themselves as they had planned to look around the sanctuary. I told Mike to take out Edward's medical expense from my wage but, he shot me down saying it was fine. Apparently, Seth had wooed the ladies from the bowling club who each year donated a few grand from their fundraiser event always giving it to the sanctuary. Seth managed to get the women to do another fun raiser and he would put on a show for them. Of course, they jumped at the chance. Never before had the town of Forks had a stripper, let alone a male one. I found out that he worked at a male strip club no men allowed. I was starting to feel like a real jerk. I knew better than to judge a book by it's cover.

My phone went off and I got a message from Seth frowning. I excused myself and turned around to read it. However, there was no message but rather, a photo. There was Brady laying on his bed with his hair damp and just a towel around his waist. He must of fallen asleep after his shower. He really was sexy. Telling Mike something had come up I made a quick exit and went through to the house. I quickly texted Seth back thanking him. I crept to the bedroom and saw Brady in almost the exact position but this time, his towel was open a bit more and I could see his goods. As much as I wanted to, I left him alone he had been awake god knows how many hours. I would have to wake him if Edward woke but other than that, I would make sure he got the rest that he needed. An hour later a sleepy looking Brady came through. He walked over to me and cuddled into my chest his weight completely on me. I stroked his hair while he yawned.

"How's the patient?" he asked not moving from my chest.

"More awake than you doc," I chuckle. Brady pulled back and looked over at Edward who was still soundly snoring. Giving me a light thump, he resumed his position on my chest sighing. "Are you going to sleep standing up?" I asked. All I managed to get was a "mmmm" His arms went slack and I quickly wrap my arms tighter around his waist. He had actually fallen asleep standing up. Mike walked back in and raised his eyebrow looking at Brady.

"Poor bastard," he chuckled. Brady woke and blushed but, not moving his position. "I will stay with Edward. I take it his dose is written in his chart?" Mike asked. Brady just nodded. "Go to bed, Doc," he said patting his back. Before he could protest, I swooped him up in my arms and carried him through to his room and placed him on his bed.

"Sweet dream's, Doc," I said but, he had already fallen back to sleep. I had just shut the door to his room when the front door opened and Jacob and Seth came walking in. "What the fuck," I laughed as quietly as I could aware Brady was asleep only meters away from us.

"His precious Bella just threw shit at him," Seth snorted. Jacob growled and stripped off his shirt.

"Bitch, last time I go visit her," he grumbled. Seth looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. Jacob went to the bathroom to try and clean off any remaining shit.

"Thanks for the photo," I said to Seth.

"Can we please try and be friends," he said still standing at the door.

"Don't have to try," I said giving him a hug. "Friends," I said kissing the top of his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers! Your awesome feed back is always good. Also to those who have put this story on alerts or fav's. **

**To Mrs Jones for beta'ing for me you all know I need a beta :P **

**Please enjoy this chapter and remember to REVIEW it takes a moment of your time. **

Chapter 9

I finally found out what it was like to be a vet. Having Edward as my first patient was scary as fuck. After all, his master was hopefully my future lover. Seth was a warrior keeping everyone calm before I got there and even assuring Paul and Jacob that Edward was in good hands. It showed how much faith he had in me. In all honesty, I believed him as well. But once at the scene of the accident, all my years of training kicked in and I focused on the job at hand. Normally, I would've said to put the animal down. The expense of fixing an animal and the long recovery period was daunting to the normal pet owner. But, Paul was used to this and knew between him, Jacob, and myself Edward was in good hands. What I didn't count on was Seth as well, offering to help with Edward. Even after staying up all night with Edward, I had a few jobs to do in Sanctuary.

I gave Edward his injection and thought best to let Paul come see him before he again fell asleep. I was not the poor animal's favourite person. He was now an it rather than a he. It was as if he knew what I did to him. He gave a warning growl when I gave his wound a check.

I watched Paul sleep for a good ten minutes before I went and woke him up. This was the perfect opportunity to take a good look at him. The more I looked at him the more he reminded me of someone but, couldn't put my finger on who. Shrugging, I went and shook him awake. He was adorable grunting and I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with him and finish where we left last night. But, like Paul said, welcome to the real world.

I had never felt so tired in my life and I had done many all nighters getting a paper finished or swatting for an exam. I woke up in bed and frowned. I couldn't remember even sitting on the bed after my shower let alone laying on it. The temperature had dropped waking me and I looked at the clock to see I had slept for a solid four hours. I jumped off the bed and pulled on some pants and grabbed a top. Walking out of my room, I saw Seth curled up on the couch fast asleep. I could hear voices coming from the clinic and headed to check on my patient and hopefully, Monkey Man himself.

"Well look, sleeping beauty has awakened," Paul said wrapping his arms around me.

"How's our patient?" I asked.

"Snoring like a trooper," Jacob chuckled leaving me and Paul alone, patting us both on the back.

I reluctantly pulled out of Paul's arms and went to check on Edward myself. I changed his bandages and swabbed his wounds. Seth called that dinner was ready. Paul almost pushed me out of the way to get to the food. Chuckling, I closed Edward's cage and writing on his chart. The door opened and Jacob walked in. "Brady can we talk?" he asked.

I hadn't really gotten to know Jacob so, I nodded. After all, he had my best friends heart in his hands. He pulled out a chair and patted the back making me sit down. He pulled out another chair and sat opposite me. "What's up?" I asked.

"Seth told me what happened to you and I just want to say I know what you had been through was hard," he said. I shook my head and felt tears welling up in my eyes. He took my hand in his. Compared to mine, they were massive and mine seemed to drown in them. "It happened to my sister, she was raped by her boyfriend. She blamed herself for years. Even now, she has days where she struggles. But, she talks to family when she is down. She even became a counsellor and specializes in rape survivors," he pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to me. "But, I am here to listen to Brady. I don't judge and anything you say to me will remain between us," he said getting up and putting his chair away.

I grabbed his hand and stood up. "Jake, thanks. I might take you up on your offer," I said waving the card. "Both, if you mean it," I said. Jacob pulled me into a hard hug almost painfully.

"Always," he whispered into my hair.

The door swung open and Seth walked in. "Can anyone join in?" he asked. I open my free arm and he came over and Jacob wrapped him into our embrace. "Sorry, it slipped out," he said into my chest. I gave his cheek a kiss. I was glad he had told Jacob. He had not told anyone before and telling Jacob proved to me just how much he trusted him.

Jacob pulled back. "You left Paul alone with the food?" he asked almost as a growl.

He pulled us both through to the house where Paul was sitting on the couch his plate piled high with food. He looked up and waved his fork over it giving a nod and returning to eating it. Jacob went and brought out food for Seth and made sure he was comfortable before he came and got his after me. He was exactly what Seth deserved. I went and sat beside Paul and ate my dinner not getting anything more than a groan of satisfaction from him. When I had finished, Paul took my plate off me and took it out to the kitchen following Jacob. "I think you won him over," I said.

"Oh, I know I have," he winked just as the men walked back in bringing coffee.

We spent the next couple of hours talking. I loved hearing about them growing up. Jacob would've been the next chief if the tribe had kept to its old ways. He admitted he was grateful that he wouldn't have to lead anyone, he was happy to sit back. But, I had a feeling he really would make a great leader a compassionate one at that. Paul, I knew a lot about but, repeated his story to Seth. Of course, me and Seth told tales of each other. Our embarrassing moments were demanded from Paul and Jacob.

"Oh, which one to tell," Seth giggled. I shook my head.

"How about prom, when I took you?" I said.

"Wait, that is not embarrassing I looked fucking hot," he said holding his chest as though he was lifting his breasts like a women. .

"Wait, what you went in drag?" Jacob chuckled.

"Not drag, I was very attractive and I had the ward off only the hottest guy at school," Seth said smiling. He did too. No matter how hard he tried, the school wouldn't allow us to go as a couple and Seth would not ask a girl to go. So, he came up with the plan to dress as a girl. I was doubtful he would pass. "I wore seven inch heels too," he grinned. It had taken him a month to be able to walk in them let alone dance in them.

He had even gone shopping for his own dress dragging me along with him. He ended up with a black gown that plunged down the back almost showing his butt crack. He made an appointment to have his makeup professionally done and insisted I hire a suit. It cost a fortune as he wanted me to look good as well and I had to have an Armani suit. I had to have my hair done his way and he ordered the flowers. I was not allowed to see him before the prom, he was keeping himself a surprise. I had kept the limousine a surprise for him however, and I pulled up on time and walked to the door. I didn't even knock when Sue opened it and called up to Seth.

"Hold on," I said going to the bedroom and found the box that I had not unpacked. In fact, I hadn't unpacked anything including my clothes. I found the photo of me and Seth. He truly made a stunning women.

"You're kidding right?" Jacob said his eyebrows lifted.

"Kidding about what?" I asked sitting down beside Seth and handed him the photo. He ran his fingers down it.

"He said he went by the name of Sarah," Paul said.

"Yeah he wants a daughter and would name her Sarah. Why what is wrong with that?"

"That's my mothers name. We lost her we I was ten," Jacob said tears welling up in his eyes. Seth got up and hobbled over to Jacob and sat on his lap and nuzzled into him whispering words of comfort to him. Paul took the photo frame out of his hand.

"Jesus Christ, I would bang you," Paul said whistling. "You really do make a stunning woman, Seth," he said handing the photo over to Jacob.

The photo didn't' do him justice. It took me awhile to believe it was Seth. He had changed his voice making it soft if a little husky. His makeup was perfect, not over done. His hair was in soft ringlets then pinned up so you could see the flawless back. Leah looked more male than he did when they stood together for a photo. On his neck he had a choker which hid his adam's apple. When we had our photo's done to Sue and Harry's satisfaction, we headed out to the car Seth squealing when he saw the limo. He had always wanted to ride in one.

"When we arrived at school, everyone stared at us but Seth held his head up high and placed his arm in mine and we walked into the hall handing over our ticket. He even had his hips swaying and a few guys wolf-whistled him earning punches from their dates. We found a table. Our table couldn't believe someone had put me and my date with the Quarterback Embry Call and Fullback Quil Artera who bullied me and Seth relentlessly our whole time at high school," I shook my head.

"Before I sat down, Quil had pinched my ass," Seth giggled. I heard a growl coming from Jacob, he was a very possessive man. I would hate to be anyone who he didn't know touch Seth. "But we got them both back,"

"How?" Jacob asked not really listening anymore nibbling on Seth's ear. Paul came and sat beside me wrapping his arm around me.

"We rigged the ballots for the Homecoming king and queen. Embry was the shoo in but, we made it so that Quil had. We put Sarah down and she was called up. Quil put the crown on "her" and kissed Seth with tongue. It was then that Seth let his hair down and pulled the strap down on his dress and showed his tattoo that everyone knew only Seth would have," I said.

"You have a tatt?" Paul asked. Seth nodded and pulled his shirt to the side showing his tattoo which he got when he was fifteen with his parents blessings. It was two male gender symbols linked together. Jacob and Paul both lifted their shirts and showed us their tribe tatts which I had seen but now, was having a closer look at. It was very intricate. Jacob started telling us the legends of his tribe which had me and Seth mesmerized.

"So, what about you Doc, you got a tatt?" Paul asked. Seth giggled.

"Um yeah, I do actually," I felt my body heat up. "I better go check on Edward," I said getting up only to be pulled down.

"Let's see it then," he said smiling. I shake my head but, stood up and began undoing my jeans. On my left butt cheek I had my one and only tattoo and I didn't plan on getting anymore, anytime soon. Paul erupted into peels of laughter.

"Yeah yeah," I huffed trying to hide it again. However, Jacob came over leaving Seth. Paul held my jeans so I couldn't pull them up.

"That is fucking funny, doc," Jacob chuckled. "Nice ass by the way," he said giving a wink as he walked back to Seth.

"Glad you find it funny," I huffed.

I went out just after I had broken up with Aro. Seth was out of town at the time. So, I went with a few friends from college. When I woke I was in bed with my friend Jane and her partner Benjamin. I rolled over and hissed. Jane groaned and pulled up her sleeve. There on her arm was a tattoo that was not there the day before. She had a unicorn which was actually kinda cool. But mine, I didn't see until I got home and went to peel off the bandage. I would've cried. In fact, I did. I bawled my eyes out and didn't leave my room for three days until Seth came back to town. I had texted him begging him to come see me the moment he got home. He came back to Florida early thinking something was seriously wrong. The moment I showed him he rolled around laughing his ass off. He took me to a clinic to see if I could have it removed. The moment they told me what was involved and how much it was going to cost I decided that I would live with it since I couldn't see it anyway. Seth of course, offered to pay but I wouldn't hear of taking money from my friend. I had some pride lift even if I did have bugs bunny on my ass with his famous saying under it.

"Well doc, we are out of here," Jacob said picking up Seth kissing Paul and me before leaving us to it.

"So, where were we?" Paul said wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my neck making me moan. I sighed. "Awe, what's up doc?" he chuckled. I shook my head.

"Shut up, Monkey man or you're sleeping with Edward" I growled going to check my patient. I had no intentions of letting him sleep anywhere but my bed tonight and I hoped there wouldn't be much sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey so here you go earlier than I said. Thanks to my faithful reviewers your awesome! I would love a bit more feed back though. Call me greedy I don't care. Thanks to Mrs Jones for being my beta :D and to those who have put on alerts and fav's :D **

**Also I have another story on here for those that haven't seen it called Belonging. Its a wolf pack story and is written by Me and Mrs Jones I am doing Paul's POV while Mrs Jones is doing Emmett's. Please check it out and let us know what you think. **

Chapter 10

Paul's POV

God, he was demanding as a lover. He was not shy in the bedroom and I was not complaining. I was laying there unable to move. I groaned, he was insatiable in bed. If I smoked I would be sitting in bed smoking right now. Never in my life have I had such an explosive orgasm. Even with Jacob I had never felt such a connection not only in bed but, in life.

The moment Edward was settled for the next few hours, Brady came to the kitchen and began pulling at my clothes. I turned around after putting the last pot away and let him undo my buttons one at a time, his hand running over my bare skin. My cock was throbbing in my jeans soaking my underwear. If I tried to pull his hands away, he would swat them away. I ran my hand through his soft hair wanting to take control but, with Brady, it would not happen. Not in the bedroom at least. Not that I was complaining though, I loved this side of the doc. My shirt soon found its way to the floor and Brady started working on my jeans. This time he wasn't so slow, his breathing had become hitched and he all but ripped my jeans down taking my cock in his hand and began to stroke it before getting on his knees and sucking me like I was melting ice cream. Making sexy noise with every suck, lick, and kiss his eyes never leaving mine. Talk about deep throating. Did the guy not have gag reflex? God, no one had ever taken my cock that deep before. I watched in fascination letting him do as he wished. My balls tightened and I was not far off my release. Suddenly standing up, he wiped his mouth and gave me his famous blush. Without a word, he turned and started walking to the bedroom stripping his clothes as he went. Tugging off my jeans so I wouldn't trip and make a dick of myself, I followed the strewn clothes.

He was already kneeling on the bed waiting for me. His light russet skin shining of sweat which only made me want to ravish him more. Walking to him, I sank to my knees and grabbed him around the his slim waist and began kissing him softly earning quiet moans from him. My god, his cock was tempting and I gave it a teasing lick before I wrapped my mouth around it and began to taste him. Brady's hand went to my hair running his fingernails through it, sending shiversthrough me whilst moaning around his cock. Cupping his balls in my hand, I played with them and he bucked his hips forward making me gag on his cock. He quickly pulled back taking his cock out of my mouth. I looked up and saw him looking scared. I got off my knees and sat on the bed beside him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked worried I had made him think I was upset with him.

"Nothing," he sighed. "Just over keen, I am so sorry, Paul. I will behave from now on," he said looking away his cock going down slowly.

"I love that you're over keen, doc. So I gagged, kinda jealous I can't do what you do," I chuckled. Brady looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"Um no, why the hell would I be mad?" I said lifting his chin with my finger.

"No in fact I was going to ask you how the hell you did that without gagging," I said smiling giving him a kiss.

Giving me his deepest blush he smiled. "Easy, relax your throat. Seth taught me he can do it better..'" he trailed off.

"I don't care about him, doc. I care about what you can do," I said pushing him back grinding my cock with his. His arms went around my neck as he bared his neck to me. I happily sucked on it leaving a nice purple hickey there for all to see that he was taken. I pulled back and looked at my handy work.

"Geez, thanks dude. Now I feel like I have been marked. Piss on me though and I will rip your balls off," he said grabbing my balls giving them a light tug. I couldn't hold the small whimper in as I knew he was stronger than he was letting on. Giving me a quick kiss he flipped us both over and straddled my legs.

"You sure you don't want to top?" I asked.

"No thank you, Monkey Man," he smiled leaning over grabbing the lube and a condom placing them both on my stomach.

"So polite," I chuckled earning another blush from him. I began stroking his cock making him moan, his head tilting back, and any sign of a blush gone from him. "Show me what you want," I said seeing how he just sat there. He opened his eyes and looked down at me before he began raising himself up and down in his own timing. God, he was so beautiful. His hand went to my cock and together we brought each other close to the brink only to pull back. By this stage, the lube and condom slid off my stomach and was laying beside me. I somehow managed to grab it not losing rhythm or so I thought Brady's eyes snapped back open and he looked down at me. Instantly, he jumped off me. "We don't have to do it," I said sitting up on my elbows.

"I want it," he said in a whisper. "I just," he ran his hand down his face. "Its been so long and I don't want to be a disappointment to you," he said blushing.

"You could never disappoint me, doc," I said pulling him down onto me making us both grunt knocking the air out of us. "Doc, please let me make love to you," I said rolling him over kissing his neck. He gave a groan and nodded his head slightly.

I grabbed the lube and condom. He took the condom off me and ripped open the packet. I watched as he placed the condom on his lips and pulled me forward putting the condom on my cock as though his tongue was his fingers. When he had finished he looked at me with raised eyebrows but, a shit eating grin on his face. "Seth," he said.

"Okay, so do not want to know how he taught you that," I chuckled pushing him down taking his legs putting them on my shoulders as I knelt down on the floor dragging him to the edge of the bed. I watched his face as I began to tease his hole with my finger. I don't think I could say it enough, I have the most beautiful man in front of me. I eased a finger into him, he was tight just like I knew he would be. His eyes never left mine however as I pushed my finger in all the way. I gave him a wink and curled my finger finding his prostate. His eyes closed his head tilted back and moaned his adam's apple going up and down.

"Fuck yes," he said bucking his hips the second I stop touching it demanding I go back to it.

"You like that, doc?" I smiled as I brushed it again as I push another finger in him hoping the distraction would ease any discomfort he may find with another finger entering his heat. His hand went to his cock stroking himself bucking his hips up. "So fucking tight, baby," I growled into his ear as I climbed on top of him wanting to be close to him before scissoring him. He moaned as I slightly parted my fingers. I knew what he was feeling, that burning sensation but, it had to be done. The sensation was bliss soon enough though and would become a nice pain.

"My god, I need you," he said pulling me down to his mouth his hand on my neck. I added another finger needing to know he could take me all in without too much discomfort. "Oh fuck," he growled spreading his legs wider. His hand clenching my neck hard.

"Shhhhhh doc, soon it will feel good," I soothed him spreading his hole even more. He nodded and in reward I gave his prostrate another brush over. Brady's cock jumped to attention. "That feel good?" I got a moan in response.

Pulling out of him, I stood up so he could turn onto his stomach. He got on all fours baring his ass to me, his hole pulsing with need. He turned and looked at me his blush returning which included his ass as well. "Please," he whispered. I didn't need telling again as I lined my cock up to his entrance. Slowly, I pushed the tip of my cock into him not wanting to hurt him. He however, had other ideas and jerked back so I was fully seated in him. "Fuck yeah," he growled leaning forward and pushing back again. I grabbed hold of his hips just to stabilize him. His hand went to his cock and he stroked himself, his speed picking up. I moved my thumb so I could see bugs bunny moving. I held in a groan. God that looked sexy, his bubble butt not jiggling so tight and firm. The sound of our bodies slapping together was music to my ears. I adjusted myself slightly and with each thrust of his body, I was brushing his prostrate. "Holy fuck," he growled slowing down so the sensation would last longer. As much as he wanted control, I had to take control as I wouldn't last much longer. I pulled right out and flipped him over sinking deep inside him rolling my hips. His eyes found mine and together we rocked and rolled to our release.

We lay together panting after I pulled out, our fingers entwined with each others. "That was," before I could say anything else Brady stood up and removed the condom with one hand then walking to the bathroom. I could hear the toilet flushing. I went to follow him and saw he had the bath running. I wrapped my arms around his waist kissing his neck. He leaned into me his hand going to my hair. "Doc, that was amazing. Thank you," I whispered as I nibbled his ear.

"Are you sure, Paul?" he asked. I pulled back and turned him in my arms pulling him closer.

"Were you not in the same room as me before, doc?" I said lifting his face up to me.

"Yeah, sorry. It was amazing," he said blushing, placing his heated face on my chest. His hand went to my cock and started stroking it. I moaned.

"Better turn the bath off," I growled sweeping him up and carrying him back to bed. It wasn't long before we were ready for round two. This time he rode me taking his time. Obviously he liked to be in control more than I imagined. When we had cum again, we both fell into a light sleep. Curled up in my side, it felt he fit me like a glove. I ran my fingers through his hair. When I next woke up, the bed was empty and I knew that he would be checking on Edward as his drugs would need topping up. Finally managing to get out of bed, I headed to the bathroom and let the now cold water out and filled it with fresh hot water. He walked in wearing only jeans and a blush. I pulled his jeans off kissing every single part of his body.

"Monkey man, take me," he moaned.

"My pleasure doc," I said smiling in his mouth as we began to kiss. God, he was insatiable and I was loving it. I stepped into the bath as he took off to the room soon to reappear with lube and condoms. "Seriously now?" I asked. He pouted and nodded his head. "Bath first, doc. I'm a old man," I groaned sinking under the water.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers as well as those who have faved and alerted :D Again thank you to Mrs Jones who beta's for me :D **

**Don't forget our other story Belonging!**

Chapter 11.

God, I can't believe I had slept with Paul Lahote. I woke before him knowing I needed to go check on Edward. In sleep, he was even more handsome; his lashes long, his hair a rumpled mess. His lips slightly open as soft snores came out. I frowned before it clicked of who he looked like. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the giggle that was threatening to burst out. I had for many years tossed off to the man of my dreams. Who knew that I would have what looked like his identical brother? My cell phone vibrated and I pick it up to see a text from Seth.

"_Well?"_

"_YES"_

"_Whoop whoop" _

I got up and slipped my jeans on deciding it was okay, just this once, not to wear a shirt to check on Edward. He would be still sleeping anyway and I doubted he would really care. Three times and counting, my ass was sore. But, I would do it all again with Monkey Man. I had never taken so much control before in the bedroom, never been allowed it before with Aro that was for sure. He controlled everything from what I ate to what I wore. Hell, he even got my grades up so I would be the perfect boyfriend. I shook my head, I had to let it go he was no longer part of my life. I had my future to look towards. I felt strong warm arms wrap around me and I happily leaned back and rested against Paul's broad chest. His warm breath on my neck made me shiver and I wrapped my arms around his.

"You coming back to bed, doc," he asked.

"Yeah, in a minute," I sighed not wanting to let him go.

"Don't be long, I miss you," he said kissing the top of my head and walking away. It was only then that I noticed he was butt naked. And a very nice butt it was too. Smiling, I quickly do what needed to be done and walked back to my room. Paul was laying on the bed, his cock hard and dripping. I groaned and walked to the bed taking off my jeans.

"Hey," he whispered as I climbed on top of his legs.

"Hey," I whispered suddenly feeling shy. This guy had seen the real Brady Fuller yet, here he was, hard and wanting for me yet again. My ass was tender and Paul was not exactly small.

"I want us to try something. If you don't like it, we can never do it again," he said stroking my now hard cock. I really didn't care, I was horny and would do anything to please him. I nodded. "Top," he said.

"No," I said going to get up only for him to pull me down on top of him.

"Why the hell not, doc?" he asked.

"Because its not right, you're older and bigger than me. That's why not," I whispered.

"So, what the fuck has that got to do with it? Oh, and I think you might be just as big," he chuckled wrapping his hand around my now deflating cock.

"Paul, be serious," I sighed. Paul moved so he could see my face but never let me go. "My ex wouldn't let me top. I had to give him full control in my life. I don't know what to do," I admitted.

"Brady, that is bullshit and you know it," he said pushing me up so we were both sitting. "For one, I am not your ex. And two, you would feel fucking amazing in me," he said kissing me. I went to protest only for him to pull me into a deeper kiss. "Shut up, doc and fuck me," he growled.

"If I don't like it, which I won't, promise me I don't have to do it again?" I said rolling us over so I was on top again.

"Yeah, promise doc. But you're going to love my ass, I promise you," he said grabbing a condom and lube. I let out a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do it. Sure, if it was me and Seth maybe I would try but, this wasn't Seth.

"Whatever, Monkey Man. Now, get on your knees," I said standing up so he could turn over. In a flash, he did as he was told baring his ass to me. My cock was now throbbing at just at the sight of his firm butt that screamed at me to fuck it. With a slightly shaky hand, I put the condom on, something I hadn't done by hand in a long time. Paul's eyes were watching my every move which was not helping me so I gave him a slap on his ass. "Don't look, you're making me nervous," I whined. He chuckled and shook his head. "Fine," I growled. I poured a generous amount of lube onto my now sleeved cock. God, I hated the condom and it was one point against topping.

I poured lube onto my hand and rubbed it between my fingers warming it up as much as possible. Paul spread his legs further giving me better access. I placed a hand on his back feeling the muscles ripple. God, he was perfect. I began teasing his hole earning soft moans from Paul. I nudged my finger hesitantly into him only going as deep as the nail. God, he was so tight. I wondered how often he had bottomed or when the last time was. He pushed himself back onto my finger so it was all the way in him. I grabbed hold of his hip to stop him from rocking. If this was my one and only time, I was going to take my sweet petuity time. I grinned when growled. I stopped the growling almost instantly when I found his prostate gland. "Oh fuck, yeah," he moaned.

"Yeah, feels good doesn't it, Monkey Man," I chuckled pushing in another finger. "God, you're so tight," I moaned. Just the thought of my cock deep in him was now what I wanted and I began pumping my fingers fast. After bottoming all the time, I knew exactly what felt good for me and just hoped that it would feel good for Paul as well. He was stroking his cock, already panting as I began to scissor him before adding the third finger. I had him nice and prepared, satisfied I was not going to hurt him I turned him over. He looked up at me panting lust in his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him deeply while stroking his cock. "Your beautiful, Monkey Man. You know that?" I said stating a fact. It was Paul's turn to blush sweetly his however, only remained on his cheeks. "Awe, that is really cute," I chuckled only making his blush deepen. My eyes never left his, wanting him to know that I was telling the truth. My other hand was lubing my cock up even more.

I knelt between his legs puttinig them on my shoulders. Paul reached between us and grabbed my lubed cock lining it up against his hole, getting impatient. I nudged the head of my cock in his hole and when the largest part past the ring of muscle it took all my willpower not to slam into him. "Sweet fuck," he moaned as I moved slowly into him.

"Open your eyes for me," I ordered. His eyes flickered open and they seemed to reach right inside me, going to my soul. "So fucking tight," I moaned. Once fully seated, I waited for Paul to give me some form of signal that he was ready for me to move. What seemed like an eternity he finally nodded. I pulled back out only leaving the very tip of my cock in him before sinking back in. I was not going to last long, it felt like he was almost sucking my cock into him he was so tight. I grabbed hold of his cock while his hands were grabbing at the sheets.

"Fuck Doc, so fucking big," he panted his eyes finally screwing up. "God, I lied. You are doing this again," he groaned just as I hit his gland making him scream in pleasure. I picked up the pace brushing the gland with every second push. His hand came up and slapped mine away taking control of his cock. "I"m going to cum," he said his hand going faster than I thought was possible. I adjusted myself so I would hit it with every stroke, slamming into him. God, he felt so fucking good. I picked up speed, our bodies slapping together, the sound echoing in the small room. I felt myself ready to explode as Paul started cumming, spraying his stomach and chest with his cum. I pulled out ripping the condom off and slapping my cock firmly, cumming on his stomach and letting our juices mix together as we milked ourselves dry. I collapsed on top of him not caring that we were both a hot sticky mess. Paul didn't move except his chest.

I was panting heavily and I knew I should go get something to clean us up but, my body refused to move at the time. "There, you so want to do that again," Paul chuckled.

I hid my face in his neck smiling. "Never," I huffed. Paul groaned and I chuckled not able to keep up the pretense I would never want to top again. Fuck, I was ready to do it again as soon as I got my breath back. Paul pushed me off him. Picking up the discarded condom, I went to the bathroom flushing it down the toilet. I heated up a cloth and headed out to see that Paul had not moved a muscle. I gently lie beside him and cleaned him off. He gave a contented sigh as I threw the cloth in the corner of the room and lay beside him.

"I love you, doc," he said kissing my hair.

"I love you too, Monkey Man," I said knowing that I really did.

Sure, it had only been a short time but, I had never felt like this before. Not with Aro or even Seth, who I loved dearly. I had found my place.

I had found my Sanctuary.

**Thank you every one once again for reading this story. Massive thanks to those who have reviewed every chapter you are the ones that have made it worth while. Yes this is the end. I could continue but I believe it would not bring anything to the story. If I get enough feedback I would do a Epilogue. **

**My new story called Click coming soon **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I felt awful about ending the story so suddenly I forget you don't know what is going on in my head. I could see exactly what happened. So I hope this brings the story to a better closure. **

**If you haven't already tried our new stories please give them a try. Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers, those who have put on alert and those who favoured. Thanks to Mrs Jones for going over my shocking grammar. **

**Reviews are nice :D **

Sanctuary.

My eyes fluttered open to the rising rays of the sun streaming in the window. How I missed the sun even after all these years. I gave the hand in mine a squeeze, his soft snores telling me that he was still sleeping. His hair fanned out like it always was. I swear some angel comes in and does it while he sleeps. His long lashes rested on his high cheek bones. I gave a contented sigh, we were finally getting married today. Seth's eyes opened slowly and his face is suddenly graced with a smile.

"Morning," I said leaning down and kissing his soft plump lips. "I can't believe we are getting married today," his smile becoming bigger.

"Me either, Bray," he said sitting up on his elbows. There wasn't a day I didn't thank god for this man. The bedroom door slammed open.

"Uncle Seth, Uncle Bray, get up. You're getting married today," Little Anna came jumping onto the bed already in her flower girl dress. Laughing, we snuggled down showering her faces with kisses.

"Anna, get off your uncles. I bet they are naked under those sheets," Leah giggled. Anna scrambled off the bed and straightened her little dress. "Come on, the hair dresser is waiting for you," she said holding out her hand. Blowing us kisses, she was happily led out to the lounge.

"God, I can't believe we are doing this," Seth said pulling back the sheets and heading to the bathroom.

"I know, who would've guessed five years ago we would come to this little hick town and discover our love," I said getting up slipping on my old shorts and t-shirt. "I won't be more than an hour promise," I said kissing his flushed cheeks.

"You better not be or I will set Leah on you," Seth said chuckling.

I still worked at the sanctuary, my job was better than I imagined. The hours were hard but, at the end of the day, I felt I made a difference to the animals in my care. Mike was now staying close to home as Jessica was a mother of twins, which I helped bring into the world. Seth became the man to find the money to fund the sanctuary and we were doing extremely well. He missed his forte in business and now he was in control of running of the sanctuary. We had more stuff and in the summer students from colleges around the country would come and gain hands-on experience. It also gave me a chance to have the odd weekend off and even the opportunity to go travel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mike growled as I went to the surgery to collect my bag.

"No rest for the wicked," I chuckled.

"You get married in two hours, dude," he shook his head.

"Well, you better get moving otherwise you're going to be late," I headed out the door.

I didn't really need to go check on the animals but, I wanted to clear my head so, I went to the one animal I could always depend on. Carlisle was asleep when I stopped at his cage. His big eyes opened as he watch me pull a nut from my pocket. He carefully took it from my hand and ate it, his eyes never leaving mine. "I know I have asked you a million times but, are you sure I'm doing the right thing?" Carlisle closed his big eyes and gave a hoot. "Be on your head if you're wrong," I stroked his head and gave him another nut before closing his cage.

I went to see the others giving them each a treat. Esme, bless her, was with calf and I couldn't wait to see her as a was a big strong tiger and one to be reckoned with. It's hard to believe that once I could spend hours playing with him. Now however, no one could get near him. He wanted a mate and we were trying hard to find him one. Bella was her usual bitchy self but, I threw her a banana which she proceeded to stick up her butt before taking it and eating it. "Always the lady you are," I said leaving the best for last. "Emmett," I called out. Emmett was massive even for a black bear. He came ambling out of his cave and stood by the fence as I climbed over the safety barrier. I placed my hand on the fence letting him lick it. "Has he been to see you yet?" I asked. Emmett just continued to lick my hand. "I never meant for this to happen, you know that right?" I said pulling out a jar of honey and spoon. Emmett sat on his butt and his big lips took the spoon from my hand. The sanctuary was closed today, the catering staff already setting up. We didn't want to get married anywhere else. I invited my parents but, neither of them rsvp'd so they were a no-show which really didn't surprise me. They had gotten a divorce and my mother had moved on pretty quickly and married the local mayor. Of course, Seth's whole family including his uncles and aunties and even, bless her, his great grandmother had arrived in Forks for the big day. The Clearwaters knew how to party, that was for sure. We left them just after midnight and they didn't look like they were slowing down.

"Brady, you need to come get ready," Leah said from behind me. She too was now dressed for the wedding, standing in as best man for Seth.

"Thanks, Leah. I'm coming," I said taking the spoon from Emmett's mouth and giving it one more dip in the jar. He knew that the spoon had to be left through the fence otherwise, he wouldn't get to have another treat next time. "Well I guess next time I see you I'll be married," I said smiling and rubbing his nose. He growled and sat down not really giving a damn about what I would be next time I brought him a treat. The gummy bears were still his favourite but, they were what I really had to bribe him with.

The small house was a hive of activity. The builders were still getting the house ready but, hopefully, by time we return from our honeymoon, we would be able to put in for the long awaited adoption. We thought about surrogates but, we were not made of money. Lucky, I didn't become a vet to make money because this was not the job if it was. I was pushed into the bathroom and told to hurry. I was starving and hoped I would be given some food when I got out. It took us months to decide what we were going to wear for the wedding. Seth was all for formal but, in the end we decided on just suits. Money was tight for Seth now although, he had saved plenty. He would never be as flush as he used to be. He sold his apartment and invested the money wisely. It would be there for a rainy day.

"Brady Clearwater, hurry the fuck up! We have twenty minutes," Leah yelled from the door.

God, what a women to have around. But, she was part of the deal and I wouldn't have it any other way. She came to visit not long after having Anna. It took her a week to decide that she wanted to stay in the area. She found a job locally and never looked back, just like me and Seth. She hadn't found that special someone though and I doubted she ever would. But, she never seemed lonely she had a family to support her.

Someone turned on the hot tap making the shower go cold. Getting out, I quickly dried off. My suit was laying on the bed along with the polished shoes that I could see my face in. There was a knock at the door and I told whoever it was to enter. I was glad I was sitting on my bed because I would've fallen over. There, dressed in her Sunday best, was my mother. I began talking to her again a few years back but, we had not once mentioned my being gay. "Mom," I said standing up.

"Hello, sweetheart," she gave me a hug and a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as long as I could. She never pushed me away, her tears dripping onto my shirt. I didn't care, it was mom. My own tears fell as well. "I hope you don't mind me popping in for a visit," she said finally pulling back and taking my face in her small hands.

"Anytime mom, the door is always open," I whisperee still in shock that she was actually here.

"Leah told me that you have five minutes to get your, well, you know what out there. You have to get married," Mom let my face go and started rummaging around in her bag. She suddenly stopped, her hand whipped out, and there she held a chocolate bar. "Here, I don't want you fainting on me," she smiled ripping off the wrapping and handing it to me. Picking up my tie she proceeded to help me while I happily munched on the chocolate. She tried flattening my hair but, gave up in mere seconds. Nothing had changed with that problem. But, it was me and I was going to get married faults and all. "We will talk later," she said kissing my cheek and going to the door.

"Mom wait," I said going up to her. "Give me away, please?" I asked.

"I thought you weren't going to walk down the aisle? But, I would love to walk my baby down the aisle," she brought out her hanky to wipe the real tears away.

"It's my wedding, I can do as I want," I said giving her a hug. The only reason I was not going to go with tradition was that I had no one to give me away. Our relationship was equal and it wouldn't matter if I was given away or not. My man would be waiting down at the altar and I couldn't wish for anyone else to give me away. She was the one who brought me into this world, after all. Even if we had our disagreements over the years, it didn't mean I didn't love her, she will always be my mom. We heard music playing, our cue to start heading out. Brushing the hair out of my eyes, mom held her arm out which I took and together we walked out of the house to my groom.

There were hundreds at the wedding including friends we had made in the five years we had been here. Of course, the ladies from the bowling club were all dressed to kill, tissues in hand for the moment of I do's. Stopping and taking a deep breath, I looked up and there was Seth looking as nervous as me. I gave his hand a small squeeze, his father holding his arm. "Let's get married," I said.

"Do you Brady Fuller, take Paul Lahote to be your husband to love, honor, and cherish from this day forward?" Mike asked smiling at us both.

"I do," Paul smiled before leaning in and kissing me. "Fuck the rules, you look too good not to kiss," he said into my ear.

Yeah we had a double wedding, it only made sense we were best of friends. Paul moved in only months after we first made love. Seth never did any more stripping except for the annual ladies bowling club every year. Jacob was the bouncer and no males were allowed to attend except me. Even Paul was not allowed. Seth never went full monty however but, Jacob was possessive as hell. Leah agreed to carry Jacob's child for the happy couple. They would make amazing parents. Jacob's business was expanding and he now employed seven mechanics.

As for Paul, well, nothing much has changed. He is still my monkey man, the love of my life, my everything. We fought like any normal couple but, we never always went to bed angry. It was a rule we had taken from Paul's parents. We were equal in everything we did. Paul no longer having to give me that push.

"Baby, we should head off," Paul wrapped his arms around me, his breath on my neck. "I love you so much, doc. I found my Sanctuary too."

**The end. **


End file.
